


Достучаться до Ада

by churchill, risowator



Series: keep going [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин продал душу. Сэм не оставляет попыток спасти брата. Но проблема в том, что у них нет даже Кольта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достучаться до Ада

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Твоя Дивизия ♡  
> Примечания: таймлайн — начало 3 сезона, АУ по отношению к 3 сезону, упоминание и изменение некоторых серий и событий сезона
> 
> _If you're going through hell, keep going._  
> 

— Двуспальную? — спросил парень за стойкой. Сэм медлил с ответом, и администратор продолжил: — Две односпальные?  
Сэм обернулся, посмотрел через стеклянную дверь: снаружи Дин доставал сумки с вещами. Весь грязный, но бодрый, он подмигнул Сэму и захлопнул багажник.  
— Две односпальные, — подтвердил Сэм.  
— Номер семь, — парень протянул ключ и раскрытый журнал.  
Сэм подвинул на противоположный край стойки кредитку.

Дин только заглянул в дверь, чтобы поймать ключи и побыстрее свалить в номер. Выходить на свет в помещение, будучи измазанным в желчи рептоида, он бы не стал, но Сэм всё равно уловил отголосок отвратного запаха. Натянуто улыбаясь администратору, он продолжил заполнять строчки журнала фальшивыми данными, надеясь, что парень ничего не учуял.

Номер до завтра явно не проветрится.

○

Дин вышел из душа мокрый и свежий, со следами от мочалки на шее и груди.

Сэм быстро оглядел его. Новых отметин не прибавилось, хотя сегодняшняя мерзость хорошо их потрепала.

Они такое не обсуждали, даже если выдавалась тяжёлая охота, но Сэм не прекращал делать заметки в своей воображаемой медицинской карте Дина: ушибы, переломы, ранения. И сейчас, после заключения сделки с демонами, невидимые страницы не просыхали от чернил — настолько Дин стал неосторожен с собой. Будто сделка могла оградить его от преждевременной смерти. Сэм волновался, но не знал, как поднять эту тему, чтобы не огрести от брата. 

В ту ночь, когда Дин выдернул его из Стэнфорда, Сэм поставил ему пару синяков. Но это не считалось. Тогда казалось, что пара дней с ним не изменит ничего и Сэм вернётся к нормальной жизни.

А потом был призрак Женщины в белом, взбесившаяся Импала, прыжок с моста и купание Дина в речной тине. В номере мотеля грязный, воняющий сортиром, он пошёл отмываться. А Сэма накрыло: он готов был увязаться следом, посмотреть, что изменилось за потерянные годы. Но всё же пересилил себя, сдержался — сам виноват был, когда сбежал, и не имело смысла отматывать назад, чтобы перечитать записи, пересчитать шрамы.  
Вместо этого Сэм обозвал брата придурком. Тот вмиг возобновил игру: “Сучка”, и с улыбкой скрылся за дверью.

Это было почти два года назад.

А сейчас их грязная одежда валялась кучей в мешке у двери, Сэм уже нашёл прачечную и утром собирался туда заехать.

— Так что у нас здесь, Сэмми? — Дин плюхнулся на кровать, даже не потянувшись за пультом. Ему явно хотелось отдохнуть хотя бы вечер после охоты, но у них было дело. Предположительно, о проклятом предмете.

— Я завтра с утра сгоняю со шмотками и загляну в библиотеку и местный музей, — Сэм размял шею, закрыл ноут. — А ты проверь днём отчеты полиции по сети.  
— Угу, — Дин с облегчением зарылся головой в подушку, оттуда пробубнив: — Открой пошире окно.

По пути в ванную, Сэм хлопнул Дина по ноге, но тот уже спал, отрубившись за каких-то пять минут, пока Сэм копался в своих вещах.

○ ○ ○

“Обед покупаешь ты”, — Сэм получил смс, когда подходила его очередь к кассе.  
“Пирог не забудь”, — догнало его, когда он заказывал кофе.

Пирог значился первым в чеке. Сухие вещи Дина лежали на заднем сидении. На переднем, рядом с едой, — распечатка фотографии предмета.

Сэм надеялся, что брат проснулся не сразу после его ухода и всё же смог хорошо отдохнуть. Дело было вроде не сложным — Сэм мог и один справиться. Он бы и хотел отодвинуть Дина на второй план, чтобы тот прекратил постоянно нарываться, но Дин сам находил им охоты, как остервенелый гонялся за призраками. Словно специально оттягивал время, чтобы не искать проёбанный Кольт. 

○

Стоило Сэму появиться в двери, Дин вскинул руку, перекрикивая включенный телик:  
— Дай угадаю: это тётушка Мардж.  
— Её сестра, — поправил Сэм, сгружая покупки на стол.  
Дин тут же залез в пакет с вещами.  
— Ты кондиционера не пожалел, — улыбнулся он, находя свои трусы.  
— Он был бесплатным, — оправдался Сэм. — Так вот, не тётушка, а сестра. Она никогда не выходила замуж и была премерзкой дамой. Судя по фото, сохранившимся в архиве. И, скорее всего, это её перчатки калечат невест.  
— Свадьба когда? — Дину явно не терпелось разделаться с этим и двинуть дальше на юг. Он не очень любил приближаться к Канзасу, но никогда об этом не говорил. Сэм и так знал — в некоторых штатах ему самому становилось не по себе.  
— В субботу. Но нам не обязательно ждать два дня, сегодня проникнем в музей.

○ ○ ○

— Ты чувствуешь этот странный запах? — Дин повёл носом в направлении Сэма и сморщился.  
— Я мылся сегодня.  
— Я в курсе. Ты всю воду израсходовал, — проворчал Дин и пихнул его в бок. — Я не о том.  
— Зато ты вчера мылся, — не унимался Сэм.  
— Да успокойся ты! — Дин опять принюхался.  
Сэм последовал его примеру. И действительно:  
— Духи, — настороженно подтвердил он.  
— Тебе не кажутся они знакомыми? — прошептал Дин, заглядывая за угол, и застыл.

Сэм видел, как напряглись и дёрнулись его плечи, сигнализируя отступить; он подчинился, переводя таурус в положение стрельбы, невольно задерживая дыхание. Дин медленно пятился назад — за его лбом следовало дуло пистолета, а за ним выплыла Бэла. Запах духов усилился.

— Привет, мальчики. Не за перчатками ли наведались? — она указала взглядом Сэму опустить оружие.  
— Привет, сучка. Неужели это твой свадебный подарок? — передразнил Дин, будто бы не он сейчас был на прицеле.  
— Ха-ха. Кое-кто готов приплатить за такой свадебный сувенир. А вы же знаете, я не могу отказать, если предлагают деньги, — усмехнулась она, прижимая дуло к коже Дина.  
Сэма передёрнуло.  
— Ты же знаешь, погибнут люди, — он попытался отвлечь её на себя.  
— Ты же знаешь, мне плевать, — она пожала плечами, и этого хватило Дину, чтобы увернуться от ствола и заломить Бэле руки.

Сэм подскочил, зажал ей рот и быстро, как смог, обмотал вокруг её запястий верёвку.  
— Не дёргайся, сука, тебе же лучше будет. Сэм, иди, сожги перчатки, — Дин притянул Бэлу за волосы к себе и сказал в ухо: — Уверен, она ещё до них не добралась, потому что не знает, какие из трёх пар ей нужны.

Бэла бросила просящий взгляд Сэму. Ей больно, это было видно — Дин не церемонился.

— Давай я лучше тут побуду, а то ты её покалечишь.  
— Ты так на неё смотришь, что я боюсь тут застать сцену…  
— Иди, Дин, — перебил его Сэм. Если бы не ситуация, он бы подумал, что Дин ревнует.

Сэм проследил, как тот скрылся за поворотом.

— Всё так же таскаешься со своим полоумным братцем, Сэм?  
— Не твоё дело, — Сэм перехватил запястья Бэлы, намеренно держа её руки в напряжении — доверять этой воровке нельзя.  
Она скривилась, но не заткнулась:  
— Два парня, снимающие дешёвый номер в мотеле на двоих, представляющиеся федералами. Это абсолютно нормально, — и одарила его таким взглядом, будто намекала на что-то.  
Сэм почувствовал иррациональное желание оправдаться.  
— Мы не промышляем воровством и не убиваем невинных.

Бэла решила не отвечать. Из соседнего помещения потянуло палёным.

— Ещё одна сделка сорвалась, да, крошка? — Сэм старался подбавить в голос интонаций Дина, но у него получилось не так круто. Бэла закатила глаза и усмехнулась:  
— Зато с вашим Кольтом всё прошло удачно.  
Внутри всё вскипело. Моментальная ярость даже не дала заметить за собой движения.  
— Где он? — прорычал Сэм, сжимая руку на горле Бэлы, не позволяя не только ответить, но и вздохнуть.  
— Полегче, тигр, — Дин застал их вовремя. — Ты же её придушишь.  
Сэм разжал клешню. Бэла, выпучив глаза, судорожно хватала воздух, поднимая узкие плечи.  
— Ты продала его? Так где он, детка? — Дин угрожающе склонился над ней.  
Та упрямо молчала, даже когда Сэм вздёрнул ее и подтолкнул в направлении выхода.  
— Бэла, ты боишься святой воды? — светски поинтересовался Дин, идя впереди. — Ах, да, ты же не демон, ты — ведьма.

○ ○ ○

Сэм со вздохом вытер руки сырым кухонным полотенцем. Ещё пару часов назад ему казалось, что удача им улыбнулась, и они смогут вернуть Кольт. Но в очередной раз Дин вышел из ванной молчаливый и злой. Ничего не получалось.  
— Дин, мы не можем её больше пытать, она не знает ничего, — шипел Сэм, отводя его в сторону.  
— Я её даже ни разу не приложил головой о раковину.  
— Ещё бы ты её ударил, она же женщина.  
— Это, — Дин зло ткнул на закрытую дверь, — не женщина. Я даже сомневаюсь, что она человек. Если ты такой нежный, Сэмми, можешь пойти прогуляться.

Дин резко подхватил ведро с солевым раствором и скрылся в ванной, где всё утро сидела связанная Бэла. Сэм сжал зубы и пошёл готовить следующую порцию, с каждым разом разводя большее количество соли. 

Дин последнее время стал какой-то дикий, более отвязный, если это слово можно применить к тому, кто и до сделки был не обременён моральными качествами. Такой Дин иногда пугал. Но им нужен Кольт; для Сэма это была последняя надежда спасти Дина. 

Сэм размешивал соль и, повинуясь вдохновению, достал из кухонного шкафа пакетик чёрного перца.

Иногда он и сам себя пугал.

○

— Кларк Льюис улетает завтра из Денвера. У него Кольт. Скорее всего, будет провозить как антиквариат. Может быть, в разобранном виде, — на одном дыхании проговорил Дин. В голосе сквозило самодовольство. Вполне заслуженное. — Пробей имя, и я её вывезу.  
— Не труп ли? — уточнил Сэм на всякий случай.  
— Отвезу куда-нибудь, чтобы она его не предупредила, — проигнорировал подначку Дин. — И да, тебе лучше туда не заходить, неженка.  
Дин улыбнулся, на его предплечьях выделялись волоски с подсохшей солью, по краям закатанных рукавов белели разводы.  
— Переживу, — бросил Сэм и, огибая брата, зашёл в ванную.

Хоть Бэла и ведьма, как говорил Дин, она всё же девушка, и выглядела она ужасно: мокрая, нахлебавшаяся солёной воды, опухшая и бледная от постоянной рвоты, потерявшая весь лоск.  
Она, несомненно, будет мстить, и немного жаль, что она человек.

○

Дин чистил оружие — выверенными движениями, тщательно, как будто кто-то будет его проверять, справился он с этим или нет. Сэм мог бы смотреть на это часами, потому что Дин в такие моменты выглядел собранным, сосредоточенным и очень опасным. Но Сэм взламывал базу данных аэропорта, ища рейс, которым должен лететь Кларк Льюис, и не мог отвлекаться.

— Нашёл.  
Дин оторвался от своего занятия, ожидая продолжения.  
— Место назначения — Лондон.

Далеко. Это восемь часов перелёта с нервным Дином рядом.

— Я мог бы слетать один, — предложил Сэм.  
— Иди ты, — хмыкнул Дин, возвращаясь к чистке тауруса.

Что толкнуло под руку, чтобы на всякий случай проверить списки на других рейсах, Сэм не знал. Но был ещё один Кларк Льюис — отправляющийся в Биллингс, в Монтану. Полтора часа.  
Два Льюиса, и оба вылетают практически в одно время.  
— Дин, планы меняются.

○ ○ ○

Схема аэропорта в Денвере напоминала детали огромного самолета, разложенные кусками прямо на земле — как если бы его подготовили для предполётной сборки. А может быть, наоборот — он развалился после аварии, так и оставшись лежать гигантским причудливым Лего.

У терминала внутренних авиалиний было полно народа. Пространства вроде достаточно, но оно сдавливалось гулом, запахами еды, парфюмерными ароматами и обрывками объявлений.

Дин, весь промаринованный беспокойным ожиданием, своим страхом перед полётами, точно успел накатить, пока Сэм отходил в туалет. Да и в кармане куртки явно припрятал плоскую бутыль с виски. Сэму было почему-то нехорошо и тревожно; глаза Дина оставались трезвыми и больными. Но брат всё равно хорохорился, усиленно делая вид, что в полном порядке.

Сообщение о рейсе Дина потонуло в окружающем шуме, и Сэм выискал на табло номер стойки регистрации. Рейс 621 до Биллингса, вылет в 17:44, выход 13.

— У тебя только час, чтобы его разговорить, — предупредил Сэм.  
— Знаю. Не учи старших, — пробурчал Дин. — Позвони, как приземлишься.  
Он хлопнул Сэма по плечу, недовольно фыркнув, когда тот по-медвежьи стиснул его в объятиях. Они обнялись неловко — как-будто кому-то было до них дело. Дин всё-таки улыбнулся в ответ. И, уже не оборачиваясь, пошёл на досмотр.

○

Сорок минут, оставшихся до рейса в Лондон, Сэм потратил на поиски следующего расследования. Когда Кольт был так близко, у него словно открылось второе дыхание, и Сэм сам искал что-то такое... опасное. И, похоже, нашёл подходящее. Не слишком удачно по расположению — на северо-востоке Миссури, но там в прошлое полнолуние было совершено убийство, у жертвы вырвано сердце — а это по их части.

Он бы хотел увезти Дина подальше, но внутри Сэма тикают часы, отсчитывают время, крадут его, ненасытно жрут, не оставляя после себя ничего. Он всё ещё надеялся переиграть их, успеть обезвредить до того, как рванет.

В самолет он сел за сорок пять минут до прибытия Дина в Биллингс, за восемь часов пятьдесят минут до своей посадки в Лондоне, за двести сорок дней и три с половиной часа до того, как Дин окажется в Аду. Время идёт.

○

Симпатичная стюардесса заученно улыбнулась Сэму на входе в салон самолета:  
— Добрый день, сэр. Ваше место семнадцать би.

Кларк Льюис должен был сидеть недалеко — в двадцать первом ряду. И рядом с ним оставалось свободное кресло.

Повод для того, чтобы Сэма пересадили, нашёлся легко: ему некуда было девать ноги, сидя между пожилой английской леди и грузным индусом. Для стандартного места в салоне эконом-класса Сэм слишком длинный.

Кларк Льюис оказался молодым парнем, почти ровесником, дружелюбным и улыбчивым, готовым поболтать с кем-то во время долгого перелёта.  
Сэм говорил с ним о пустяках, расспрашивал, слушал, улыбался. И понимал: это не тот человек, которого они ищут. Тот, кто им нужен, летит вместе с Дином.

○

Забрал ли Дин Кольт?  
Сэм посмотрел на часы: самолет Дина сел час назад. И наверняка брат уже нашёл машину, чтобы свалить обратно в Денвер к своей Детке.  
До посадки всё равно ничего не выяснить.

В Хитроу они прилетели точно по расчётному времени. И, пока самолёт ещё выруливал на стоянку, Сэм набрал Дина.  
Основной номер механически оповестил об абоненте вне зоны. Второй предложил оставить сообщение на автоответчике.  
Что за чёрт?  
В Штатах середина ночи, но Дин не должен спать.

С нарастающей внутри тревогой Сэм двигался в толпе пассажиров, проходя контроль. В зале прибытия он тут же приткнулся к первой попавшейся стене.

Сеть подгружалась не сразу. Сэм нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по пластиковому краю ноутбука, пока не очень понимая, что будет искать. Задержку рейса самолета в Биллингс? Не может такого быть — Сэм сам проводил брата на посадку. Внезапно отключившаяся сотовая связь в Монтанте? Маловероятно. Может быть, Дин что-нибудь прислал на почту?

Сэм открыл ящик — писем нет. Набрал в поисковике сайт аэропорта в Монтане. И в новостной ленте браузера выхватил заголовок.  
Несколько раз моргнул — всякое может померещиться от беспокойства — сообщение не изменилось: "Национальная трагедия: авиакатастрофа рейса 621, следовавшего в Биллингс — никто не выжил".

Сэм моргал снова и снова. Вчитывался. Не верил.

Достал телефон, включил автоответчик — кажется, там были новые непрослушанные сообщения. Может, Дин после прилёта позвонил ему сам?  
Автоответчик выдал сердитое ворчание Бобби: "Сэм, Дин, куда вы, чёрт возьми, делись оба? У меня показывает знамение в Монтане. Перезвоните."

Сэм машинально выполнил то, о чём просил Бобби — перезвонил ему.  
— Сэм? Вы где, Кольт ищете?  
— Я в Лондоне, — удивительно ровно ответил Сэм. — Ищем.  
— Дин с тобой?  
— Он... — Сэм замолчал. Он понял, что не может этого сказать.  
— Сэм?  
— Не долетел. Дин не долетел.  
Перед глазами бегущей строкой рябило: никто не выжил никто не выжил никто не выжил.  
Бобби что-то говорил в трубку, и Сэму пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать слова:  
— Куда вы летели, Сэм? Сэм!  
— Биллингс, — выдавил он.  
Бобби больше не спрашивал — понял. Знамение в Монтане.  
— Ох, парни...

Сэм молчал... молчал чёртову уйму времени. Минуты, секунды замедлялись, застывали стрелками, ржавели, переставая двигаться. Двести тридцать девять дней и девятнадцать часов до того, как Дин должен был оказаться в Аду. Счётчик времени стремительно обнулялся, уходил куда-то в минус.  
Дин уже там.

○ ○ ○

— Вы можете снять номер здесь, в гостинице аэропорта, — девушка, продающая билеты, была переполнена профессиональным сочувствием — на ближайший рейс до Денвера мест нет. Следующий — через сутки.  
Сэм уже не слушал, он смотрел на приколотый к форме маленький прямоугольный бейдж с именем: Эмма.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм.  
— Если вы планируете поехать в центр города, то можно воспользоваться станцией подземки, — дружелюбно продолжила Эмма. Она высокая, стройная, и у неё зелёные глаза. Как у Дина. — Это прямо здесь, на нижнем этаже.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Сэм. Оплатив билет на тот самый рейс на завтра, он спустился в метро.

В вагоне Сэм занял свободное сиденье, положил сумку на колени и, смотря прямо перед собой, слушал тягучий акцент, с которым делались объявления об остановках. Поезд разгонялся, тормозил. Пассажиры менялись: одни, за ними — другие.

Он вышел на какой-то станции, когда кроме него в вагоне осталась пара арабов. И, практически не смотря на указатели, следовал за теми людьми, спины которых появлялись перед глазами. За молодыми ускорял шаг и оказывался там, где много шума; старые медленно приводили его в какие-то парки или на детские площадки.

— Саманта, возьми брата за руку, — послышалось со стороы. Молодая женщина устало сердилась, пытаясь заставить маленькую девочку идти между собой и сыном через дорогу. Парнишка постарше поджимал губы, но тянул сестру, крепко удерживая её маленькую ладошку — не вырваться.  
Сэм автоматически среагировал на имя и на "брата", оглянулся и тут же свернул в другую сторону.

Разные спины, разноцветные. Они мелькали. Иногда они останавливались, разворачивались, и Сэм видел лица: кто-то смеялся, встречаясь с друзьями, кто-то говорил по телефону, кто-то с растерянным взглядом и картой в руках искал поддержки. Сэм ждал в стороне, а потом продолжал идти за своим новым штурманом, петляя по городу, нигде не задерживаясь и ничего не чувствуя.

Он пришёл в себя от писка будильника на наручных часах. Ещё в самолете он по привычке перевёл их на новое время. Часы показывали восемь утра, и он не знал, как оказался на этой улице, он даже не был уверен, что всё ещё в том же городе.

До вылета самолета у него ещё восемь часов — бесполезное время, которое больше не нужно считать, экономить. Сэм поискал указатели, чтобы понять, куда его занесло. Он ходил почти сутки, а вернулся к той же ветке метро, ведущей в аэропорт.

Он ехал обратно, начиная ощущать свои гудящие ноги. Хорошо, что кроме этого он ещё ничего не чувствовал.

○ ○ ○

Их прежний номер никому не сдали, и Сэм занял его. Импалу пришлось вскрывать, потому что ключи остались у Дина. Он припарковал машину под окнами, практически притеревшись боком к стене.

Движения тела были настолько привычны, что Сэм не сразу заметил, что взял из багажника не ту сумку. Наполненная вещами Дина, она легко приземлилась возле двери. Когда он это понял, горло сжалось и в глазах резко помутнело. Сэм по инерции прошёл ещё два шага, потом опустился на колени и лёг на пол. Падать в обморок он не собирался, но больше держаться не мог.

Там в Лондоне, в туалете аэропорта его первый раз накрыло. Он ввалился в кабинку, хватаясь за стены, согнулся над унитазом, и его вывернуло ничем. Сухие спазмы душили, не давая вздохнуть или разогнуться. Тогда Сэм подумал о Дине, о том, как он переборол свой страх перед полётами и сел в самолёт, потому что это было нужно для дела, потому что это было нужно Сэму.  
И он представил себя Дином, приказал себе успокоиться. Проговорил простой план: сесть в самолёт, вернуться в Штаты, забрать машину, доехать до мотеля, позвонить Бобби. Пока хватит.

Теперь Сэм лежал ничком на холодном полу и видел, как опадают пылинки на глянцевую поверхность линолеума. Изображение поплыло, он услышал, как капля, скатившаяся по носу, плюхнулась вниз.

Сэм не спал последние пятьдесят часов, он был в режиме автопилота: говорил, передвигался от пункта к пункту своего плана. Осталось позвонить Бобби. Но зачем это делать, он не помнил. Мысли, как неповоротливая взвесь, словно плавали в эктоплазме, а внутри Сэма расширялась чёрная дыра. Казалось, если подойти к краю, то она засосет в себя. Ему хотелось поддаться этому, упасть, стать ничем. Это был бы хороший план. Но организм взял своё, и Сэм вырубился на полу возле кроватей, даже не заметив как.

○ ○ ○

Первая секундная мысль, что он слышит шум воды в ванной, смылась осознанием реальности: это дождь за окном, шины по асфальту размазывают лужи. В номере никого нет.

Дин.

В груди сжалось и лопнуло, разливая боль.

Сэм посмотрел на часы на затёкшем запястье и не смог понять, какой сегодня день. Он вспомнил, что не перевёл их обратно с лондонского времени, и теперь действительно не знает, который сейчас час.

Ворочая непослушным, больным после сна на полу телом, Сэм заставил себя встать. Он припал к кухонному крану и пил. Вода лилась по щеке, забираясь в ухо, стекала по волосам. Взгляд зацепился за стрелки настенных часов: ровно шесть. Сэм посмотрел в темноту за окном — шесть часов чего, утра или вечера?

Он включил в розетку телевизор, взял пульт и отошёл к кровати Дина. Брат всегда выбирает ту, с которой лучше обзор. Экран ещё не разогрелся, но звук опередил изображение: "...вия национальной катастрофы в Мо..." — Сэм тут же вырубил телевизор, успев выхватить светлый кадр обгоревшего бока самолёта.

Сэм стоял застывший, чувствуя, как внутри всё замерло, не дыша. Ему было страшно обернуться и увидеть пустую кровать Дина.  
Ему было страшно принять.

Как на чужих ногах он подошел к холодильнику, открыл — ничего, нашёл на кухонной полке сахар и пакетик с перцем.  
Привет, старый друг, мы остались одни.

Ему пришлось выйти на улицу — там он узнал, что часы показывали шесть вечера; и только вернувшись в номер с бутылкой виски, он смог посмотреть на застеленные кровати.

Он, не раздеваясь, открутил крышку, сделал несколько больших глотков. Но у виски не было вкуса — сплошной огонь, спускающийся по пищеводу. Сэм глотал его до тех пор, пока глаза не начали слезиться, а желудок не прострелило болью. Тогда он снял мокрую одежду и лёг на кровать Дина. Пусть её перестелили, но Сэму казалось, что подушка в своей глубине ещё хранит запах брата. Он сильнее вжимался в неё лицом и беззвучно орал, делая наволочку под собой горячей и влажной.

○ ○ ○

Алкоголь вырубил только на время, он не дал забыть, не позволил не думать о Дине, о том, где брат сейчас. Сэму казалось, что он тоже в Аду.

— Ты не один, я горю с тобой, — говорил Сэм и находил себя в номере, блюющим в ванной, лакающим воду из крана и снова блюющим.

Он забрался под душ в одежде и притворился, что не плачет. Когда вода стала холодной, он переоделся и обнаружил себя трезвеющим на ночной улице. Он опять шёл за спинами людей, выслеживая их жизни.

Сэму оставалось либо застрять на месте и пить, либо сесть за руль и гнать. Он выбрал второе — то, что выбирал Дин, которого Сэм помнил до Стэнфорда. Молодой, безумный и ещё счастливый. 

○ ○ ○

Когда до Лас-Вегаса в Нью-Мексико оставалось чуть больше семидесяти миль, Сэм свернул на 56 шоссе. В Клейтон въехал с переполненной невысказанными диалогами с Дином головой. Там же он решил сменить дорогу на алкоголь, но в баре ему отказались продавать выпивку. И тогда какой-то мужик предложил угостить.

Он отвёл Сэма к столику у стены и сказал:  
— Я вижу, что ты не этих, приятель, — он сопроводил свои слова характерным для наркоманов жестом.  
Сэм оглянулся на бармена, стоявшего за стойкой в единственной полосе света во всём баре.  
— Почему он принял меня за нарика?  
— Ты слишком худой и нервный. Тебе надо расслабиться.  
— Я могу заплатить, — возразил Сэм.  
— Рик, — мужик протянул широкую ладонь. — Я угощаю. Не напрягайся так, — понизил он доверительно голос и пододвинул к Сэму тяжёлый стакан с вискарём.

Сэм вдруг понял, что вот сейчас, на долю секунды он почувствовал себя живым, охотником с насторожившимися инстинктами.  
— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил он и выпил. — У меня брат умер.  
Рик налил ещё, и себе.  
— За брата.  
— Дин. Его зовут Дин.  
— За Дина.

Сэм какое-то время молчал, даже не пытаясь придумать, что рассказать Рику. Мимолётное ощущение жизни прошло.

Рик оказался обычным парнем — ни жертвой, ни свидетелем, ни охотником, — по молодости колесившим по стране в поисках работы и осевшим в Клейтоне пару лет назад. Он сочувствовал Сэму.  
— Я знаю, что такое терять, — говорил он. — Тебя это не утешит, но поверь, со временем станет легче. Жизнь продолжается.  
— Какая жизнь? — Сэм посмотрел на него и попытался донести: — Я умер. На его месте должен был быть я.  
— Все старшие братья такие, — Рик положил руку на плечо Сэму. — Когда мой мелкий загремел за решётку, я готов был занять его место, лишь бы ему жизнь не ломать.  
— Я младший.  
Тёплая ладонь соскользнула с руки, и Рик, выдержав паузу, скупо поделил остатки виски поровну.

И лучше бы мне гореть в Аду, — думал Сэм, запрокидывая голову и осушая стакан.

План сформировался.

Сэм обнаружил себя на перекрёстке, Гринвуд, штат Миссисипи.

Остальное не важно.

Как проделал тысячу миль от Клейтона, он не помнил. Но был трезв и стоял на коленях перед лункой в центре пересечения дорог, отрывая фотографию от липового удостоверения. Положив её в коробку поверх костей, Сэм сосредоточенно ссыпал и разровнял землю. Его руки не дрожали, он не собирался торговаться.

Он понимал, что душу Дина некуда возвращать, и он хотел попросить, чтобы брата просто отпустили. Сэм хотел занять его место, как и должно было случиться в Колд Оаке. Это Сэм должен гореть в Аду за всё, что сделал, и за то, чего не сделал.

Сэм крутился на перекрёстке, ожидая появления демона из-за спины. Но ничего не происходило.  
— Выходи! Я пришёл! — он раскинул руки, показать, что безоружен. Пусть в багажнике целый арсенал, но Сэм не взял с собой даже ножа. — Эй! Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, выходи! — кричал он.

Несомненно, они знали, зачем он здесь. Это же демоны, они не могут не удовлетвориться его ожиданием. Сэм готов был ждать, но он не готов, что в это самое время Дина поджаривают на адском костре, и Сэм опять кричал.

○

Ночная тишина давила, перекрёсток был пуст уже несколько часов. Сэм сидел на корточках над закопанной воронкой, опираясь на початую бутылку виски, перебирая в памяти составные части заклинания.

Демон издевался над ним, не иначе. Они придут, они должны.

За спиной послышался хруст гравия приближающихся шагов. Демон шёл слишком медленно, и Сэм сорвался с места ему навстречу.

Это был какой-то дальнобойщик средних лет, совсем не то, что ожидал Сэм.  
— Долго ты, — начал Сэм. — Знаешь, зачем я здесь. Без прелюдий, просто обмен: его душа на мою. Сейчас.  
— Парень, ты пьян? — демон тянул время.  
— Да, и что? Какое тебе дело? Или я должен быть в здравом уме и трезвой памяти?  
— Не знаю, что ты там принял, но тебе не следует находиться на дороге в таком состоянии.  
Лицо мужика было удивлённо-человеческим, глаза не залиты чёрным. Сэм прищурился, не понимая.  
— Кристо, — шепнул он.  
— Что?  
— Ты не демон, — Сэм оглянулся назад.  
Его точно кинули, демон не придет.  
— Тебе уже черти мерещатся, я вызываю 911, — мужик потянулся к карману.  
Сэм вздрогнул, приходя в себя:  
— Не надо! Всё в порядке... я просто перебрал...  
Это звучало убого.  
— Там же твоя машина? Я заметил её на обочине, иди проспись. Или хочешь, я тебя подвезу.  
— Нет!  
— Приятель, тебе точно не нужна помощь? — мужик встряхнул кистью с зажатым в ней телефоном.

○

Убедившись, что добродушный дальнобойщик свалил, Сэм дошёл до машины через перекрёсток, где подхватил бутылку. Хотелось опять приложиться к виски, но... смысл? Дина это не вернёт. Его вообще ничто не вернёт, потому что демон перекрёстка не пришёл. 

Что-то в этом мире было не так. Авиакатастрофу в Монтане устроили демоны, забрав жизни ста восьми пассажиров и Дина. Брат не числился в списках, но Сэм знал, что тот горел вместе со всеми. И Сэм не понимал, почему его душа не может заменить душу Дина, ведь это он первый кандидат в очереди в Ад.  
— Чертовы сукины дети! — проорал Сэм, закинув бутылку в поле. — Я найду способ достать вас.

В спину подул сильный ветер, встрепал волосы на затылке. Сэм задрожал, остро ощущая одиночество. Он забрался в Импалу с привычной стороны и только в салоне понял, что сидит на пассажирском месте. На своём месте.

— Дин, — прошептал Сэм.  
Сдерживать подкатившие слёзы он не стал. Повалился набок, уткнулся лицом в сидение и будто со стороны наблюдал, как под ним образуется солёная лужица.  
— Зачем ты оставил меня? Ди-ин.  
Он перевернулся, чувствуя как намокают волосы, уставился невидящим взглядом в потолок. 

Какой-то частью себя Сэм думал, что когда вот так, шёпотом, зовет его, брат слышит и от этого ему становится чуточку легче, потому что он знает, что тут, на земле, есть Сэм, который верит, всё равно верит, что сможет найти способ освободить. Но другая его часть понимала, что докричаться до Ада невозможно, что Дин там один, и что Сэм проиграл. На этот раз.  
Но всё, чему учил его Дин — не сдаваться. И Сэм не сдастся, как бы по-супергеройски оно ни звучало.  
— Чёртов Супермен, — Сэм рассмеялся сквозь слезы, вспомнив, как они в детстве делали себе костюмы из мусора.

Каково было Дину потерять его? Сэм не знал, сколько времени пробыл... где-то там, пока Дин ездил закладывать душу, но был уверен, что Дин так себя не вёл. Так почему же Сэм подводит старшего брата, рыдая и теряя время?

— Чёрт! — Сэм забарахтался, пытаясь подняться, задел руль и ударился головой о боковое стекло, и всё же сел. Снаружи не стихал ветер, но в салоне было тепло и уютно, Сэм больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Детка Дина, их дом, словно переняла на себя обязанности хозяина и заботилась о Сэме, оберегая и согревая. Может, он сошёл с ума, но Сэм чувствовал: та нить, соединяющая его с братом, не порвалась, даже оказавшись концами по разные стороны миров.

Сэм перебрался через спинку дивана и устроился на заднем сидении, свернувшись, упираясь коленями, и подложил руку под голову. Он слишком большой, чтобы спать как в детстве, но это последний раз, когда Сэм позволяет себе побыть маленьким, перед тем как временно занять должность Дина, своего супергероя.

○ ○ ○

Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота.

Только потому что Бобби не спал, телефонный звонок его не разбудил и не сделал чуть злее, чем он был. Звонил Сэм, который как сквозь землю канул после Лондона. Бобби набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы наорать, но выдохнул и нажал на "приём".  
— Где ты, мальчик?  
— Штат Миссисипи, — вполне бодро ответил голос Сэма.  
— Как мне узнать, что это ты?  
— Я сейчас стою на дороге, чищу зубы и полощу рот святой водой. Это я, Бобби. Не скажу, что мне стало легче, но я — это я.  
Бобби так и представил: немного солнечный день, теплее, чем у него за окном, и Сэм, опирающийся локтями на пыльную крышу Импалы.  
— Рад это слышать, сынок, — сказал Бобби и, пока Сэм ничего не ответил, добавил: — Мне очень жаль.  
— Я знаю, — тихо произнес Сэм. — Спасибо. Я к тебе заеду. Можно?  
Кажется, Сэм никогда ещё без Дина у него не оставался, разве что в детстве, и то, когда и отец, и брат сбегали на охоту. Да и не особо общительным был этот паренёк. Привязанный к брату, он хоть и зарывался по уши в учебниках, всегда старался оставаться в поле зрения ориентированного на него Дина. Как ему, должно быть, сейчас трудно.  
— Конечно, Сэм, в любое время.  
— Спасибо.  
— И, Сэм... — Бобби дождался вопросительного "м?", — не пропадай больше.  
— Извини.

Сэм отключился, а Бобби пошёл к своему заваленному столу и тяжело опустился в кресло, откинувшись на спинку. Пить с утра не хотелось, но и спать тоже — он пришёл к компромиссу, плеснув на донышко стакана меньше обычного. Больно было смотреть, как теряют близких; а эти двое — сперва отца, теперь друг друга. Ещё слишком молодые для всего этого.

Бобби вспомнил, как всего полгода назад в Колд Оаке Дин держал на руках бездыханное тело брата, а Бобби пытался подобрать слова. Слова, которые каждый чёртов раз приходится подбирать свои для каждого человека, которые никогда не помогают и которые никогда, кажется, не закончатся.

Дин тогда прогнал Бобби и исчез. А потом появился вместе с Сэмом.  
Надеялся ли Бобби на повторение истории?  
Боже упаси! Но, зная этих мальчишек...  
Бобби нашарил под тетрадями сложенную карту. Миссисипи.  
Боже, упаси Сэма от всего этого дерьма, пусть он приедет один. Бобби сможет подобрать слова в этот раз.

○ ○ ○

После разговора с Бобби Сэм только заправил машину и, оставив Гринвуд позади, гнал по 55 шоссе уже три часа. Первое время с похмелья мутило, и он опустошал запасы сладковатой на вкус святой воды. Но двести миль дороги разбудили голод. Сэм немного сбросил скорость, читая указатели на близлежащие населенные пункты. Мимо Хейти с его маленьким аэропортом он проехал. От дороги самолеты были не видны, да и какие самолеты — кукурузники, — но Сэм всё равно сжал зубы, минуя город.

○

В придорожном кафе где-то на подъезде к Портетджвиллу неплохо готовили. Или Сэм уже забыл, как это — есть, чувствуя вкус еды. Официантка была довольно молоденькой и милой, как раз во вкусе Дина. Эта мысль отозвалась короткой болью, но Сэм тут же отодвинул её. 

Он допивал кофе, пространно наблюдая за работой кухни, видной за кассой, как его отвлекла какая-то суета снаружи.

— Эми, Эми, мы с мамой Джейка привезли! — девочка лет семи влетела в кафе. — Он опять упал.  
Официантка охнула и выбежала на улицу.

Сэм посмотрел в окно. Женщина в лёгком пальто поддерживала за плечи щуплого мальчика, судя по дёрганой, изломанной пластике его движений, больного чем-то вроде ДЦП. Эми кинулась к нему, а мальчик, приволакивая ногу, подошел к ней и обнял. Эми торопливо ощупала его, потом что-то ему говорила. Мальчик как-то механически кивал в ответ.  
И было во всём этом что-то странное: оно явно происходило не первый раз и по отработанной схеме. Сэму дела не было до того, кто и как воспитывает своих детей, но он, сам не зная почему, насторожился.  
Эми усадила мальчика за один из пустых столов, стоявших на улице, и вернулась в кафе.

— Что-то случилось? Могу помочь? — спросил Сэм.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — отмахнулась она. — Ещё кофе?  
— Да.  
— Ваш сын? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Сэм, когда Эми подливала ему кофе.  
— Нет, младший братишка.  
— Что с ним?  
— Несчастный случай. Опять свалился с лестницы. Хорошо, что соседка зашла его проверить.  
— Это из-за?.. — Сэм не уточнил, но Эми поняла, про что он, и грустно кивнула. — Тяжело вам, наверное, приходится, — сочувственно сказал Сэм.  
Эми благодарно улыбнулась ему и ушла обслуживать других посетителей.

Сэм не спеша пил кофе, наблюдая в окно за мальчиком. Его возраст было сложно определить — на вид лет девять-десять. Он был весь какой-то скрюченный, и даже плоский квадрат геймбоя держал неровно в руках. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему с ним управляться.

Сэм оставил деньги за завтрак и вышел вместе со своим стаканом кофе на улицу.  
— Можно? — он потянул на себя стул за тем столиком, где сидел мальчик.  
— Да, — тот пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от игры.  
— Во что играешь?  
— Собираешься клеить мою сестру? — недружелюбно ответил мальчик. Он говорил медленно, немного невнятно, растягивая слова, словно одновременно жевал что-то.  
— Что? — не сразу понял Сэм. — Твою сестру? Эми, что ли?  
— Ну другой у меня нет.  
Сэм на некоторое время даже подвис, не зная, что сказать. Потом собрался с мыслями:  
— А зачем мне её клеить через тебя? Я бы сделал это напрямую, если бы хотел.  
— Ну... типа баллы зарабатываешь. Такой типа заботливый чувак, — теперь, похоже, растерялся мальчик.  
— Странный подход, — ответил Сэм. И ему вспомнилось, как с ним самим однажды активно пыталась подружиться девчонка из старших классов, звали её Кейти вроде бы, и он никак не мог понять, чего она добивается. А позже до него дошло, что так она подкатывала к Дину. Сколько лет было самому Сэму? Около двенадцати, кажется. — Я с тобой разговариваю о тебе.  
— А зачем тебе? — насторожился мальчик. — С фриками почти никто не разговаривает просто так.  
— Ну кто-то же разговаривает. Сам же говоришь.  
— Ты тоже странный, — неровно дёрнулся всем телом мальчик и снова вернулся к игрушке.  
Сэм достал телефон и уткнулся в него, считая пропущенные звонки. Их было немало — они с Дином всё ещё нужны кому-то.  
— А ты во что играешь? — спросил мальчик через какое-то время.  
— Не играю, смотрю, кто звонил.  
— Скучища.  
— Взрослые скучные, — улыбнулся Сэм и тут же протянул мальчику руку: — Я Сэм.  
— Джейк.  
Сэм осторожно пожал судорожно сведённые пальцы.  
— Я читал, что при ДЦП неравномерно работают мышцы.  
— Типа доктор, что ли?  
— Никогда не общался с людьми, у которых ДЦП. Мне интересно.  
— Я же говорю, ты сам типа фрик, — Джейк положил игрушку на стол.  
— Я знаю, — Сэм поднялся. — Хочу заказать себе ещё вафли и кофе. Взять тебе что-нибудь?  
— С кленовым сиропом, — недолго подумав, ответил Джейк. — И ты всё-таки клеишь мою сестру.  
— Я всё-таки разговариваю с тобой.

○

После вафель и какао Джейка удалось разговорить. И Сэм понял, что его так беспокоило: периодически остающийся без присмотра ребёнок подружился с духом, которого называл Марти. Он не только стал заложником дружбы с призраком, но и приобрёл стокгольмский синдром, оправдывая Марти, из-за которого упал с лестницы.

Почему сложилось именно так и почему Джейк безнаказанно прогуливал школу, Сэм выяснять уже не стал. Вспоминая своё мотельное детство, он с уверенностью мог сказать, что никогда не чувствовал себя брошенным — рядом всегда был Дин. 

Похоже, дело нашло его само. До Су-Фолса оставалось миль восемьсот. Надолго тут Сэм не собирался задерживаться. Его ждал Бобби.

○ 

Узнать, где живёт семья Джейка и Эми, полное имя и причину смерти Марти, даже расположение могилы на старом кладбище, не составило труда. Сэм мог управиться меньше, чем за сутки, не снимая комнаты в мотеле. Он готов был начать копать днём; кладбище выглядело заброшенным — поросшие мхом надгробия, датированные серединой прошлого века. Но некстати начавшийся ливень вынудил Сэма вернуться в город и ждать ночи и окончания дождя в мотеле. Он прокопался в грязи дольше, чем рассчитывал, и останки в раскисшем гробу горели неохотно.

На следующий день Сэм встретил Джейка, с потерянным взглядом ковыляющего вдоль дороги, и понадеялся, что призрак исчезал без спецэффектов, но остановился уточнить. Он проехал немного вперёд и вышел навстречу. На улице было ещё не так холодно, но не для десятилетнего мальчика, прячущего ладони в натянутых рукавах.

— Эй, приятель, ты почему один? Где Эми?  
Джейк не сразу узнал его.  
— Я Сэм, помнишь, вчера в кафе...  
— Ты пытался клеить мою сестру, — прогнусавил Джейк, но взгляд его приобрел живость. Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Ты домой идешь, может, тебя подбросить?  
Джейк тут же застыл, погрустнев:  
— Мне домой нельзя. Марти, он... — Джейк подбирал слова, а Сэм насторожился.  
— Что случилось с Марти? — у Сэма чуть не вырвалось "он жив?", но по Джейку и так стало понятно, что призрак не упокоился.  
— Он типа разозлился и сломал игру. И домой не пускает. Эми меня убьет.  
— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой и поговорю с Марти?  
— Он только со мной разговаривает, — возразил Джейк, но послушно пошёл к машине. — Эми ругается, когда я играю с ним. Она думает, что я её разыгрываю.  
— А во что он любит играть, у него есть любимая вещь? — Сэму нужно было выяснить, за что зацепился в этом мире призрак.

○ 

Они сидели во дворе дома, не желая тревожить только-только угомонившегося Марти, когда подъехала Эми.  
— О, вы посидели с ним, — заулыбалась она Сэму, но в этой улыбке чувствовалась знакомая настороженность, присущая старшим братьям и сёстрам.  
— Мы с Джейком поболтали немного, — Сэм тут же поднялся. Он видел, как Джейк наблюдает за его реакцией на Эми.  
Сэм протянул руку Джейку:  
— Приятно было с тобой пообщаться. Хорошего дня.

○

Как можно незаметно перекопать весь двор в поисках клада с молочным зубом и монеткой, зарытым больше полувека назад, Сэм понятия не имел. Если до этого Марти довольно мирно общался с Джейком, то ночные похождения Сэма его разозлили, и сейчас появилась реальная угроза не только мальчику, но и остальной семье.

Сэм вернулся в мотель и принялся искать варианты. ЭМП реагировал практически везде, когда Сэм с позволения Джейка обошёл дом вокруг, поэтому применить его для поисков части тела призрака было невозможно. Оставался вариант не изгонять его, а как-то запечатать. Сэм съездил в оккультную лавку на отшибе городка и за его пределы, чтобы пополнить запасы багажника. Он надеялся, что вариант с освящёнными осиновыми крестами и можжевельником пройдет, иначе придётся как-то проникать в дом и действовать изнутри, как они это делали с Дином в их родном Канзасе.

Джейка было по-человечески жалко. Дело не в том, что он подвергся влиянию давно умершего ребёнка, а в том, что Сэм собирался лишить его единственного, кому тот был нужен, даже в такой эгоистичной призрачной манере. Но это было необходимо, и Сэм был уверен, что Джейк переболеет и станет нормальным.

○

Оставив машину на соседней улице, к трём часам ночи Сэм подобрался к дому Джейка. Ему повезло, что соседи не держали собак.

Очертить святой водой участок и вбить по углам периметра осиновые колышки было легко. Это пока не тревожило призрака. А вот когда Сэм начал закапывать под стенами дома мешочки с травой и читать молитву, ощутимо похолодало. Единственное, что радовало: дом за столько лет просел и земля подходила к самому фундаменту, облегчая процесс. Сэм сжал в руке железный прут и приготовился, как только изо рта вырвалось облачко пара, — Марти должен быть рядом, раз он не настолько силён и до сих пор не отшвырнул его. Сэм крутанулся назад и наискосок рассёк призрака. Он успел увидеть удивлённое детское лицо, перед тем как оно растаяло, и побежал к последней стене.

Земля покрылась коркой инея, Сэм прижался спиной к дому, на вытянутой руке удерживая прут. Марти появился у старого дерева — видимо, под его корнями он и зарыл когда-то клад — но не приближался. Он распростёр полупрозрачные руки, и Сэм почувствовал, как на его горле смыкаются холодные пальцы. Железный прут упал на землю, Сэма окатила волна паники, он заозирался по сторонам...  
— Дин, — вырвалось из сдавленного горла.

Призрак вдруг отвлёкся, давая Сэму передышку. И медленно, словно притягиваемый чем-то, поплыл к дому. Сэм быстро зачитал молитву, утрамбовывая землю над последним мешочком. Марти не успел проникнуть сквозь стену, он растворился возле головы Сэма напротив окна. И только тут Сэм понял, на кого из обитателей дома смотрел дух.

○ ○ ○

Вернувшись в мотель, Сэм не мог отделаться от ощущения, что охота сама себя ему навязала. Остро не хватало Дина. Хотелось обернуться, найти взгляд и прочитать в нём: "Старик, ты поступил, как должен был, парню жить и жить. Такова наша работа". Сэм сделал всё правильно, но совершенно не чувствовал облегчения от того, как это сделал. Джейк вырастет и, может быть, поймет, но сможет ли он найти себе реальных друзей или ему больше не к кому будет пойти?

Сэм выключил свет, подошёл к окну и, смотря, как ночь растворяется в тумане, вспомнил, как когда-то в такую же моросящую дождями осень он, шестнадцатилетний пришёл к Дину.

Им друг от друга рвало крыши. Когда рядом был отец, Дин держался, но когда тот оставлял их, Дину становилось совсем плохо и он сваливал потрахаться. Сэм ненавидел такие дни.  
В тот раз отец не взял Дина с собой, отправил их киснуть у Бобби. Сэм радовался возможности вернуться в знакомую школу, а Дин, перебрав половину машин на свалке, наврал, что его вызвал Джон, и сбежал на самостоятельную охоту. Бобби почти сразу почувствовал неладное, но к тому времени, как отыскал Дина, тот уже умудрился подхватить простуду, видимо, по привычке копая могилу в одной футболке.  
Сэм был так зол, что вытребовал у Бобби разрешения самому навалять Дину, а ещё присмотреть и подлечить.  
Он нашёл брата в неплохом мотеле, температурящего, но как всегда довольного собой — ведь он где-то раздобыл лёгкие деньги, — хорохорящегося. Невыносимого. И к ночи башню сорвало у Сэма. Он решил, что всё сегодня у них будет. Заперся в ванной, подготовился, даже гигиенический вазелин применил. И вышел из пара весь горячий, красный, закутанный в полотенце. Дин тогда охуел и онемел. А Сэм потребовал. Говорил, что всё про него знает, что просёк его стояк, когда они тренировались, что знает причину половины его загулов, что затылком чувствовал его взгляды, и то, как он сбежал от Бобби — всё это доказательства. Поэтому Дину остается только взять, потому что Сэм уже готов.  
Дин орал на него, а Сэм орал в ответ, что иначе он сейчас выйдет и найдет кого-то, потому что больше не может. Дин от страха и слабости готов был сдаться. Сэм сбросил полотенце, навалился сверху. Дрожащий от адреналина Сэм на дрожащем от температуры и ужаса Дине. Сэм ещё пытался шантажировать, но он был уже в руках Дина и точно никуда бы не делся. Дин его скрутил, перевернул и прижался сзади. Одну руку Дин подсунул под шею, перехватил через грудь, вдавил в себя. А второй провёл по внутренней стороне бёдер — там уже скользкие дорожки были от вытекающего вазелина.  
— Пожалуйста, — шептал Сэм. — Сделай это, — просил он и подавался назад, прижимаясь своей поясницей к члену Дина.  
А Дин только большим пальцем позволил себе провести рядом со входом и всё — он смог устоять. Обнял Сэма и заклинал остановиться, прекратить провоцировать и не думать даже о ком-то другом:  
— Если ты хоть взглядом кому-нибудь намекнёшь, что не против...  
Сэм всё понял, но злился и рыдал, потому что Дин говорил, что любит и хочет и что Сэм его, но при этом он хоронил вообще всё между ними.  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста...  
Дин говорил, что если это сделает, то не знает, как на следующий день будет смотреть ему в глаза, а Сэм не знал, как ему с этим завтра жить. Но он обещал, потому что знал же, что это ненормально, просто тогда, в начале, он думал, что один такой фрик, пока не заметил, что Дин тоже...  
Но теперь — всё.  
Да, между ними всё это есть, нет, между ними ничего не будет.  
Они пролихорадили ночь, вся кровать под ними была мокрая: наволочка, простыня, матрас, одеяло — всё стало холодным и тяжёлым. Сэм кончил во сне и сперма даже толком не высохла. Но на утро они оба встали здоровыми. И заключили негласное соглашение — не провоцировать.  
Сэм держался, он даже пытался стать нормальным, уехав в Стэнфорд.

И к чему это привело?  
Он усмехнулся, поняв, что выпал в воспоминания настолько, что не заметил, как начало светать.  
— Лучше бы ты меня тогда трахнул, было бы за что гореть в Аду.  
Сердце опять сдавило. Сэм вдохнул-выдохнул глубоко и медленно. Нет, он не позволит себе жалеть, Дин бы не позволил.  
Он свободно прошёл до сумки — света от окна вполне хватало, чтобы не ориентироваться на ощупь — и достал бутылку. Сделав пару глотков, он взял виски в постель.  
Наличные заканчивались, нужно было что-то придумывать. Потрошить их с Дином последнюю кредитку он не собирался, а ехать к Бобби с пустыми руками — не удобно.

○ ○ ○

Оставаться в Портеджвилле ещё на день не было смысла, Сэм выписался из мотеля и, проехав сквозь город, повернул на запад. Возвращаться на 55 шоссе он не стал. После работы мозг прояснился; оглядываясь на недели назад, Сэм удивлялся, как ему так фантастически везло — сейчас он бы ни в каком состоянии не хотел встретиться с копами.

Мимо выстриженных располосованных полей, мелиорационных каналов, сворачивая, не доезжая до городков, разбросанных по карте, Сэм наслаждался пустотой уходящей вдаль дороги. Октябрьское небо наливалось дождём и темнело. Первые капли ударили о лобовое стекло и тут же сменились ливнем. Сэм сперва сбавил скорость, а потом вовсе остановился, немного пожалев, что так рано уехал из города. До территории Заказников оставалось несколько миль.  
Дождь не может идти вечно.  
Но когда спустя час небо не намекало на просветление, Сэм засомневался; зря не посмотрел прогноз погоды, выезжая. Дин бы плюнул на это и поехал дальше, тем более они всегда могли сменить друг друга.  
Но не сейчас.  
Монотонное звучание дождя усыпляло, влага, казалось, пробралась в салон. Сэм встряхнулся. Он бодрствовал всю ночь, чем не повод наверстать днём? Доехав до лесопарка, он немного углубился и, найдя заросший съезд, срулил туда, чтобы не привлекать внимание с дороги.

Он спал плохо, постоянно вздрагивая от кошмаров, чертыхаясь, понимая, что прошло час-полтора, а дождь всё не прекращается, проверял оружие, закутывался в куртку Дина и проваливался в сон.

○

К вечеру небо полегчало, дождь перешёл в моросящий туман. Поля сменились стеной деревьев. Почти всю дорогу до пригородного бара Сэма преследовало ощущение какой-то неправильности. Но войдя в прокуренное помещение, он переключился на пункты мини-плана: поесть и заработать денег — бильярдный стол не пустовал.

○

Игра подходила к концу, Сэм уже достаточно заработал, но не хотел уходить, оставляя работяг проигравшими и озлобленными. Он промазал мимо лузы, когда к группе смотрящих подошёл здоровяк в кепке и вроде тихо недовольно сказал кому-то, но так, чтобы услышали все:  
— Это его раритетное дерьмо стоит на моём месте?  
Сэм выпрямился, переживая прилив гнева. Мужик смотрел на него с вызовом, словно напрашивался на кий. Сэм медленно проговорил:  
— Это Импала шестьдесят седьмого года и это машина моего брата, кото...  
— Который надерёт тебе задницу, когда увидит, что ты с ней сделал, — рассмеялся мужик, подхваченный одобрением друзей. — Не везёт тебе, парень, — он указал на шары.  
Сэму хотелось подраться, даже Дин бы это одобрил — никто не мог безнаказанно говорить такое про его Детку. Но Сэм только сжал кий и отошёл, уступая место второму игроку. Драка была ни к чему, он не за этим сюда пришёл. 

Парень тоже промазал, поставив три последних шара так, что с одного удара практически невозможно было забить. К столу подходил третий игрок, но здоровяк притормозил его, передав своё пиво.  
— Эй, владелец раритета, слабо поставить весь свой выигрыш на то, чтобы в один приём загнать троечку? — ему явно хотелось дожать Сэма.  
— Только если ты поставишь столько же и не забьёшь.  
Сэм готов был расстаться со своими деньгами, если мужик в самом деле так хорош, каким пытался казаться. В крайнем случае можно было напроситься пару дней поработать на карьере, эмблема которого виднелась на его кепке. Выигравший вряд ли бы отказал.

Удача выбрала сторону Сэма, и ему всё-таки пришлось пригрозить кием, сгребая и распихивая по карманам деньги.  
Даже бармен вышел из-за своей стойки.  
— Всё честно, парень, они тебя не тронут.  
— Хотелось бы, — Сэм пятился к двери, надеясь, что никто сейчас не войдет и не нарушит момент.  
Он оставил кий у стены и вышел. 

Импала стояла в тени здания, свет от фонарей почти не освещал её, но и в темноте было видно насколько Детка Дина грязная. Сэму стало жгуче стыдно, и тут же сердце сжалось от боли. Сэм хотел, чтобы Дин надрал ему задницу.  
Он быстро подошёл к машине, погладил крышу. Краска блеснула чистой полосой, будто подбадривая; на ладони остался четырехнедельный слой мокрой грязи.  
— Прости, девочка, — Сэм вытер руку о штанину и сел за руль.  
Нужно было доехать до города, найти ночлег и завтра отвезти Детку на профилактику, тем более Сэм мог после сегодняшнего им это позволить.

○ ○ ○

Проезжая Джефферсон-Сити, Сэм вынужден был отклониться на запад по направлению к Канзас-Сити — чего он делать не хотел. Поэтому при первой возможности повернул на север, намереваясь пересечь Айову через Де-Мойн. Справа над горизонтом похожая на мутное облако висела восходящая луна. Странное чувство вернулось. Прошёл месяц с гибели Дина, и Сэму не верилось, что он когда-то сможет принять потерю. Одно полнолуние вот-вот сменится другим, и следующим, и...  
— Чёрт! — Сэм ударил по рулю и тут же загладил поверхность. — Чёрт.  
Он забыл про полнолуние, про найденное ещё в аэропорту дело. Он тогда хотел поискать южнее, увезти их с Дином от Канзаса, но ссылки упорно вели на восток, в самый угол Миссури; похоже, что там обосновался оборотень, и Сэм думал, что такая охота пришлась бы Дину по душе. Он просрал целый месяц. От понимания, что за это время там могли пострадать люди, у Сэма по спине пробежал озноб. Он опять облажался.  
Пригнувшись, Сэм выглянул в боковое окно, выискивая луну. Она была почти полной, у него оставалось меньше недели.

○ ○ ○

Когда есть цель, дорога сама ложится под колёса — так говорил Дин, возможно, он перенял это от отца — они оба любили дороги. А Сэм привык считать столбы. Вот и сейчас, три часа пути до городка Кахока и больше сотни мостов на пересечённой реками, словно капиллярами, северо-восточной части Миссури.

○

Welcome Kahoka Inn

По отчётам полиции, первое тело нашли в августе на отвалах карьера в трех милях от города. Второе — в сентябре на территории заповедника — ещё дальше, но с характерными повреждениями. Дела не связали, приписав сентябрьское нападение дикому зверю, а августовское посчитав убийством, инсценированным под несчастный случай.

Сэм проверил близлежащие города вплоть до соседних штатов. В Кеокеке, штат Айова, с конца зимы в реке или на окраинах города периодически обнаруживали трупы бродяг. Сэм знал, что искать, уж очень это было похоже на дело в Сан-Франциско. Оборотень потрошил тех, чьей судьбой никто не стал бы интересоваться, иначе бы он очень быстро попался.  
Но что заставило его сменить охотничьи угодья?  
Сэм посмотрел на карту: заповедник.  
Нет, он не настолько большой, да и специализируется на рыбалке.

Судя по датам, оборотень перебрался в Кахоку в августе. Сперва не сдержался и убил в карьере, либо надеялся закопать там труп, либо с кем-то повздорил и зверь выбрался отомстить. Второе убийство обставил по-умному. Но долго ли ему будут сходить с рук дела в заповеднике? Одно-два бешеных животных, вероятно, могут дурить полицию, а потом что? Он поедет дальше?  
У Сэма было только это полнолуние.  
И если бы в уединении Импалы ему можно было сказать, что он чувствует, он бы признался, что ему страшно. Но отец охотился один. Дин тоже. Значит, и Сэм сможет.

○

В участке Сэма приняли не враждебно, но с неохотой делились информацией. Как обычно. И только упоминание о неопознанных трупах в соседнем штате и вероятности, что маньяк перебрался оттуда, заставило шерифа выдать адреса родственников убитых и переехавших в Кахоку за последние полгода.  
В мотелях никто не останавливался на длительный срок.  
Опрос родственников ничего не дал. В этом городе все друг друга знали — никаких разногласий, даже приезжие были добропорядочными гражданами. Всего четыре семьи. Двое с детьми школьного возраста. Трое отцов работали на карьере — нередкий вид занятости для таких одноэтажных городов. И Сэм легко мог назваться представителем компании-работодателя, чтобы его впустили.

○

— Хороший городок, спокойный, — Хейли Уормби поставила перед Сэмом чашку с чаем на журнальный столик и сама села напротив в кресло. — Я очень довольна, что мы сюда приехали.  
Хорошо обставленная гостиная, уютная, как будто бы они тут жили не последние несколько месяцев, а гораздо дольше.  
— Наверное, эти смерти взбаламутили всех?  
— Да, это было неприятно, — равнодушно сказала Хейли. — Кому-то не стоило ходить ночью в лес.  
— Ваш муж давно работает на карьере?  
— Люк там работает, да, — Хейли мило улыбнулась. — Там почти все работают. Платят неплохо. А другой работы и не найти.  
— Может, он что-то видел или слышал?  
— А зачем вы снова это всё расследуете? — поинтересовалась Хейли и подвинула блюдце с печеньем. — Угощайтесь.  
— Страховая компания хочет уточнить подробности, — Сэм взял печенье. — Так ваш муж ничего вам не рассказывал?  
— Нет, Люк скрытный, — рассмеялась Хейли. — Бережёт нас от плохих новостей. Всё время пытаюсь объяснить, что лучше делиться и плохим, и хорошим. А он не слушает. Может, вы мне поможете. Вот как это принято у вас в семье?  
Личный вопрос был неожиданным, и Сэм на миг растерялся, выпав из роли.  
— Я... я сейчас без семьи. Один, — неловко ответил он. — Я могу поговорить с вашим мужем?  
— Ох, простите, — сочувственно сказала Хейли. — А Люка сейчас нет дома. Заходите к нам на ужин, он будет.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сэм.

○ ○ ○

В комнате мотеля Сэм разложил распечатки и записки на столе по бокам развёрнутой карты округа. Он сделал себе кофе, отпил горький глоток и поставил чашку на край, приминая уголок стикера. Дин бы обязательно над ним подшутил, ведь это Сэм обычно ругался, когда брат неаккуратно оставлял отметины от кружек, бутылок или стаканов на страницах старых книг. Их дорожная карта вообще по краям была измочалена — Дин постоянно придавливал её к капоту чем попало.  
Сэм смотрелся в собранную информацию по четырём опрошенным семьям-новосёлам, призывая своё чутьё:  
• Наттеры — ж м, наследство, недавно поженились, из Эдина, там есть карьер;  
• Милбауэры — ж м, просто переехали из Небраски;  
• Уормби — ж м р, наследство, Куинси (большой город);  
• Гудчайлды — ж р, Кеокек, просто переехали; что-то скрывает, там тоже карьер есть.

Мэри Гудчайлд из Кеокека была бы отличным кандидатом, но Сэм был уверен, что мать не станет подвергать своего ребёнка опасности, переезжая в более замкнутую общину. Даже если они оба оборотни, тут сложнее прятать трупы.

Парочка немолодых хиппи из Небраски была настолько странной, что Сэм невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая беседу с миссис Милбауэр.

Смотря на свадебные фотографии Наттеров из фейсбука, он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он семейные фото Уормби? На полках стояли милые безделушки, там же — фотография родителей в красивой рамке, точно были снимки ребёнка, ещё несколько молодых людей, но нигде не было семейного фото супругов Уормби.  
Сэм полез искать фотографии в базах документов.  
Если об их семейном сходстве с Дином можно ещё было поспорить, то не заметить, что миссис и мистер Уормби — практически одно лицо, с поправкой на пол и прожитые годы, было невозможно. Они не были супругами, Люк и Хейли были братом и сестрой.  
Сэм устало потёр лицо, зарылся пятернёй в волосы. Ему так не хватало Дина, возможности обсудить дело, услышать его версию. Почему Хейли не поправила Сэма, когда тот её брата называл мужем? Что происходит между этими двумя?  
И как бы Дин это всё расценил?  
Полуостывший кофе допивать не хотелось.

Возвращаться в дом Уормби и повторно расспрашивать Хейли, или наведываться к руководству карьера и говорить о работнике, который не попал под подозрение, Сэм не стал. Он покружил по городу, понаблюдал за вечерней жизнью, заказал ужин в номер и решил с утра отправиться в заповедник. Работа входила в привычный ритм.

○ ○ ○

Лесничий в заповеднике оказался старым, но крепким. Руку пожал так, что Сэм потом украдкой потёр ладонь. Лесничий это заметил и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты же федерал, сынок? Из-за несчастного Такера, поди? А я думал, шериф уже закрыл дело.  
— Агентство решило провести дополнительное расследование. Мы думаем, что дела о смертях Такера и Уишоу связаны между собой, — Сэм продемонстрировал липовое удостоверение. — В обоих случаях у них недосчитались сердца.  
Лесничий остро и с каким-то другим вниманием посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Меня опрашивали в полиции про то, какой зверь мог так подрать бедолагу Стива. Как будто бешеный вепрь его потоптал... А хороший же был мужик. Жалко его.  
Сэм прокашлялся и отвёл взгляд, испытывая глубокое чувство вины. Если бы только он приехал на месяц раньше. Этой смерти можно было бы избежать.  
— И что вы им ответили?  
— Ты же, поди, видел у шерифа мои показания? — поскучнел лесник. — Я там вроде как всё сказал... как объяснить это можно.  
— Да, видел. Думаете, что это был дикий вепрь?  
— Оно выглядело очень похоже, — уклончиво сказал лесничий. — На груди вот такая дырка была, — он показал на себе и поморщился, отгоняя образ. — Потом сказали, что сердце пропало. Странный был этот вепрь.  
— Скажите... — Сэм помедлил, ловя взгляд пожилого человека. — А если бы вы рассказывали тому, кто готов поверить и проверить любую версию?  
Лесничий ответил не сразу:  
— У нас такой крупный зверь и не водится. Мы же больше по рыбалке. А Такера будто тварь какая-то терзала, — он заговорил шёпотом, словно хотел бы скрыть, что говорит это. — Знаешь, бывают всякие байки. То ли зверь, то ли человек... Вот я бы на такого поставил. Но кто ж в такое поверит?  
Сэм невесело усмехнулся.  
— Люди боятся странного. А вы ещё что-то необычное замечали в последнее время?  
— Да вроде нет, — лесничий помолчал, задумавшись. — Лес странный: шумит, как будто не в порядке, и сказать что хочет, — он махнул рукой. — Спишешь потом на бредни старика, сынок.  
— У вас же есть охотничьи домики? Их кто-то снимает?  
— А как же. Рыбаки и снимают. Большие любители этого дела есть. Один и тот же народ.  
— Можете сказать, кто снимал в последние два месяца?  
— Из недавно прибившихся? — лесник мысленно что-то прикинул. — Да только одного и упомню. Белобрысый такой. Уормби. Рыбачит, правда, так себе, но ездит часто.

○ ○ ○

Сэм снова пересмотрел разложенные на столе материалы своего дела: месяцы и числа появления новых людей в городе, даты их устройства на работу, социальная жизнь, связи.  
Люк Уормби переехал в Кахоку как раз в конце июля из Кеокека, что и насторожило Сэма, когда он понял, что Уормби вовсе не супруги. Если Люк был оборотнем, то его сестра и племянник находились в серьёзной опасности — потенциальные жертвы в одном доме с убийцей. Удивительно, что они до сих пор не пострадали.  
До полнолуния, а значит, до дня, когда удача может отвернуться от Хейли, оставалось чуть больше суток. Сэм заволновался: нужно было проверить реакцию Люка на серебро.

○

Хейли открыла дверь сразу, но выглядела какой-то взволнованной, словно её беспокоило что-то или угнетало.  
— Здравствуйте, Сэм. Вы так и не пришли к нам на ужин.  
— Замотался с делами, — он виновато улыбнулся в ответ. — Я не вовремя?  
— Хотите ещё раз поговорить со мной? — она мило, даже кокетливо улыбнулась.  
— Я всё ещё хочу поговорить с Люком. Хочу побыстрее закончить эту работу, — Сэм развёл руками в извинительном жесте.  
— Я понимаю. Но опять ничем не могу помочь. Люк уехал по делам. И вряд ли вернётся сегодня вечером.  
— Мне важно с ним поговорить, — Сэм достал из кармана визитку: — Передайте ему, пожалуйста. 

○

Звонок с незнакомого номера застал Сэма за чисткой оружия — теперь это было очевидно: он охотится один.  
— Я вас слушаю, — Сэм придал голосу официальности.  
— Сэм, это Хейли. Оказывается, Люк планировал вечером рыбачить. Он будет в заповеднике Фокс, знаете, где это? И готов с вами поговорить.

Сэм облегчённо выдохнул. Если его план не сорвётся, то он успеет со всем разобраться до полнолуния. Серебряные пули в гравированном боксе и отполированный кольт Дина, который он собирался взять в напарники, дожидались своего времени. 

Брату нравилось, когда их арсенал был в полной боевой готовности. Он часто усаживался за стол, раскладывал принадлежности и планомерно перебирал пушки — свои и Сэма, натачивал ножи и набивал патроны. Дин в такие моменты будто проваливался в себя, медитировал и словно ласкал ствол дробовика или Сэмов таурус. Сэм смотрел на него украдкой, любовался точностью движений.  
И теперь сам осознанно копировал их. 

○ ○ ○

Небольшой стандартный домик стоял немного на отшибе. Сэм и сам бы выбрал такое местоположение, если ему нужно было что-то скрывать. Постучавшись в незапертую дверь, он прижал локтем выпирающую кобуру под курткой и вошёл внутрь:  
— Есть кто?  
— Я тут, проходите, — раздался из глубины дома мужской голос.

Внутри было аскетично — всё самое необходимое для недолгого проживания и рыбалки. Миновав подобие кухни, Сэм зашёл в плохо освещённую комнату. Вдоль одной из стен были выставлены удочки и спиннинги, над ними — чучела тускло отсвечивающих чешуёй рыб. На стене напротив висели ветвистые оленьи рога, опасно торчавшие из белого длинного черепа, закреплённого на деревянной основе. Неуместно, но впечатляюще. У открытого шкафа стоял рослый плечистый мужчина, одетый в камуфляжные штаны и серую футболку.

— Вы же Сэм? Хейли звонила мне, — он протянул руку для приветствия.  
— Люк? — спросил Сэм. Он скрепил рукопожатие. Плоское распятие на обвившей его запястье серебряной цепочке как бы невзначай скользнуло между ладонями.  
Ничего не произошло. Сэм на мгновение завис, смотря на их руки.  
Стройная теория о том, что оборотнем был именно брат Хейли разваливалась на глазах. Но тут во взгляде Люка мелькнули понимание и злость. Он дёрнул Сэма на себя, заехал локтем в подбородок, сбивая с ног и дезориентируя.  
— За моей семьей пришёл, ищейка?! — взревел он.  
Сэм приподнялся, отклоняясь от следующего удара.  
— Если твоя семья непричастна, то я вас не трону.  
Он попытался сделать подсечку, но Люк только пошатнулся. Тут же схватил пытающегося перегруппироваться Сэма и швырнул его спиной об стену. Сэм устоял, но инсталляция с рогами с грохотом рухнула на пол рядом.  
— Ты уже никого не тронешь. Я скормлю своим и тебя, — уверенно сказал Люк, набрасываясь следом.  
Сэм отбивался, ощутимо впечатывая кулаки в квадратное лицо, но Люк явно умел хорошо драться. Неужели Сэм ошибся и взялся за дело, которое должна расследовать полиция? Становиться ещё одной жертвой маньяка не хотелось.  
Уходя от очередного удара, Сэм потянулся за кольтом, собираясь отпугнуть психа. Но это оказалось безнадёжно — следующим движением Люк сбил его под колени, роняя на рога. И тяжело навалился сверху.

Сэма закоротило от резкой боли в спине — под весом Люка рога входили в тело, как в сырую землю. Не развернуться, не выскользнуть. В ловушке. Сэм судорожно дёргал кобуру, пытаясь высвободить оружие. Люк давил сверху, потом начал душить. 

Нет, чёрт, Дин, — пронеслось в голове. Сэм не мог позволить себя убить.

Он последним усилием достал кольт и выстрелил.  
Люк захрипел, заливая Сэма кровью, и отвалился. Сэму наконец удалось снять себя с рогов и отползти в сторону, оставляя след своей и чужой крови на полу.

Он потянулся было, чтобы достать телефон и набрать номер службы спасения, вызвать полицию. Но тут его накрыло новой волной шоковой боли, и он отключился.

○ 

Возвращаться в сознание, когда его затягивает в какой-то холодный омут, а со стороны реальности боль пульсирует горячей волной где-то в спине и боку, было сложно. Очнулся Сэм, когда с ужасом вспомнил, где находится и что это не дело всей его жизни. Он дёрнулся, чтобы подняться, и не смог — руки и ноги оказались плотно связаны верёвками.

Сэм посмотрел в ту сторону, где должен был остаться Люк. Спиной к нему сидела Хейли, склонившаяся над телом, и что-то делала. Сэм понял, что она же его и заманила сюда.  
— Очнулся? — грубо спросила Хейли.

Сэм скосил глаза на валяющийся на полу телефон, который он, видимо, успел вытащить, но не успел воспользоваться. Пол рядом с ним был усеян мокрыми расплывшимся пятнами, в которых дотаивало несколько кусочков льда. Сэм решил, что Хейли пытается спасти брата, прикладывая ему лёд. Но тут она развернулась, и Сэм в глубоком потрясении увидел, как она вытаскивает из раскуроченной грудной клетки Люка его сердце. Осматривает, когтями обрывая тянущиеся к нему сосуды.

— Он же твой брат, — прохрипел Сэм.  
— Это не для меня, — пояснила Хейли. — Мне ещё ребёнка кормить.

Сэма замутило — от боли, от шока, от отвращения. С каким спокойствием этот монстр разделывает родного человека. Сэм не ошибся, дело было по их части. И теперь нужно рассчитать оставшиеся силы, не просто чтобы завершить его, а суметь добраться до Бобби и выжить. Сэм подышал сквозь сомкнутые губы, стараясь не терять сознание снова. Непослушными пальцами пытаясь распутать верёвку. К счастью, Хейли явно не практиковалась в связывании людей. Узел был простым и вскоре поддался.

Хейли окончательно извлекла сердце и положила в пластиковый переносной холодильник. Звук бьющихся друг о друга кубиков льда совпал с тем, как Сэм дёрнул веревки и рванул к кольту, загнанному под противоположную стену, — у того по бокам были серебряные пластины, и Хейли просто не смогла взять его в руки. Она услышала движение и бросилась к Сэму, обнажив звериные клыки. Но он в последний момент прицелился и выстрелил. И так и не понял, попал или нет ей в сердце, пока она не рухнула, а по груди не начало расползаться красное пятно.

Сэм кое-как поднялся, окончательно стряхнув с ног верёвки, доковылял до кухни, только сейчас осознавая, что за окнами ночь, а маленькое помещение освещает ещё не полная, но яркая луна. В голове звенело. Он отмыл руки и лицо, напился воды из крана и заглянул в морозильник, надеясь найти остатки нерастаявшего льда, чтобы приложить к боку. То, что он не услышал приближающихся шагов, можно было списать на потерю крови, но когда Сэм обернулся, на него были наставлены дула двустволки лесничего. Не удивительно, что в тишине леса его привлекли выстрелы.

— Помните странного вепря? — Сэм еле говорил, но смог кивнуть себе за спину.  
Лесничий окинул взглядом картину. Придумывать оправдания не было смысла. Хейли, распростершаяся посреди комнаты со скрюченными когтистыми руками, по локоть испачканными в крови, и разобранный конструктор из её брата рядом говорили сами за себя. Сэм надеялся, что ему не придётся тратить силы ещё на это.  
— Я так и знал, что с лесом что-то не так, — только и сказал лесник, опуская пушку. — Теперь это закончилось?  
— Нет, — Сэм отрицательно моргнул. — Ещё один в городе.  
— Помощь нужна?  
— Нет. Сам.  
— Тогда я здесь приберусь.  
Сэм с молчаливой признательностью посмотрел на старого лесничего и вышел.

○ ○ ○

Бобби совсем не волновался, когда поднимал трубку стационарного телефона с пометкой ФБР. Голос Сэма в трубке был приятной неожиданностью, но Сэму об этом не обязательно знать:  
— Мальчик, я не звонил тебе только потому, что поверил. А ты опять пропал на две недели. Я думал, тебя сожрали койоты.  
— Оборотни, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Бобби, я подъезжаю, и, кажется, мне нужна будет помощь.

○

Бобби ждал у дома и принял в объятия вывалившегося из машины Сэма. Тот лихорадил и был весь мокрый, а из салона пахнуло больной плотью.  
— Что с тобой случилось?  
— Потом, ладно? — выдавил Сэм и практически повис на Бобби.

Если бы Бобби когда-то самолично не обрабатывал раны после нападения оборотня, то мог подумать, что в Сэма вонзили когтистую пятерню, оставив на боку и спине несколько глубоких отверстий. Но это, к счастью, был не оборотень, и ему не придётся дожидаться следующей полной луны, чтобы пустить пулю в сердце своего мальчика.

Ту информацию, что удалось из него вытянуть, пока Бобби отдирал от ран прилипшую рубашку, накладывал швы и вкалывал антибиотики, можно было сложить в неприятную картину человеческой подлости. Сэм убил человека, который убивал для оборотней, которые готовы были его сожрать. Нередко люди добровольно выбирали сторону зла, иногда становясь опаснее монстров. Каждый охотник с таким сталкивался. Вот теперь и Сэм. Бобби очень жалел мальчика. И ведь ему придётся, когда Сэм поправится, возвращать его к жизни и вере в людей.

Два дня Сэм температурил и бредил. Он звал Дина и тянулся за руками Бобби.

— Ди-ин, — стонал Сэм, не открывая глаз.  
Когда Бобби прижал к его горячему лбу холодную тряпку, Сэм схватил его за запястье, распахнул глаза, узнавая.  
— Бобби? — он повёл ищущим взглядом по комнате. — Где Дин?  
— Выпей, — Бобби поспешил поднести к губам Сэма бурду с травами, чтобы тот не продолжал задавать вопросы, потому что Бобби пока не знал, какие из заготовленных слов о сочувствии могут подойти для напоминания, что его старший брат мёртв.

○

Как только Сэм пришёл в себя настолько, что смог самостоятельно добираться до сортира, Бобби вывалил на него всю накопившуюся за прошедшее время информацию об их сверхъестественном мире. Сэм был ответно жаден, расспрашивал о делах, в которых подозревались демоны, и совершенно не удивился, когда узнал, что после гибели Дина их активность снизилась. С конца сентября ни один охотник не поймал и не изгнал ни одного демона — они словно испарились.

— Я пытался вызвать Руби, — Сэм сидел, накренившись на одну сторону, и в очередной раз листал дневник Джона. — Но она тоже не явилась.  
— Тоже? — уточнил Бобби, хотя догадывался, кто ещё мог не явиться на зов. И виноватый взгляд Сэма только подтвердил подозрения.  
— Тоже. Ты же сам говоришь, что демоны как в Преисподнюю провалились, — уклончиво ответил Сэм.  
Бобби не стал развивать эту тему. Мальчишка и так давно показал свои партизанские способности, ещё с малых лет по поводу и без выгораживая старшего брата и отца, хотя из них троих он больше всех тяготел к обычной жизни. Бобби невольно тяжело вздохнул.  
— Вот только не надо меня осуждать! — внезапно взорвался Сэм. Весил бы Бобби поменьше — подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Ты же понимаешь, что я для него...  
— Не повышай на меня голос, мальчик! Ты даже не представляешь, какую глупость совершил твой брат! — Бобби видел, как Сэм прикусил язык, но кипел от возмущения и желания возразить. — Я рад, что ты жив, и сделанного не вернуть. Но вам тут не игра в Монополию: потряс кубиками, заложил, перепродал, собрал карточки — это ваши души, дурья ты башка!  
Сэм насупился, уставившись на обложку отцовского дневника, только ноздри раздувал в попытке успокоиться. И когда Бобби уже решил, что тот угомонился, упрямо сказал:  
— Я все равно бы за него...  
Бобби только посмотрел и ничего не ответил — бесполезно спорить с тем, кто одержим своим братом.

○ ○ ○

Когда Сэм вернулся с пробежки, принося с собой лёгкую морозную свежесть, Бобби уже сидел на кухне с чашкой кофе. Он оценивающе глянул на Сэмовы покрасневшие нос и уши.  
— Не жарковато ли оделся для утра?  
Сэм, ещё улыбающийся после физической нагрузки, которую он сегодня немного увеличил, осмотрел себя, пожал плечами, мол, ничего страшного, не простужусь. Прошёл к холодильнику и выудил бутыль с соком. Бобби демонстративно вздохнул.  
— Что? Я уже нормально себя чувствую.  
Бобби закатил глаза. Сэм ушёл в душ.

Они недавно сняли швы, и теперь, когда пот попадал на подживающие ранки, весь бок ужасно чесался. В целом Сэм оправился от ран, но внутри начало глухо ныть от тоски. Это как в сообщающихся сосудах: чем легче телу, тем отвратнее на душе. Совсем запретить себе думать не получалось и для отвлечения нужно было что-то посерьёзнее, чем очередное обсуждение с Бобби, почему Руби так и не вышла тогда на связь, куда делись демоны или как можно разобраться с Лилит без Кольта.

○ 

— Двойное убийство. Думаю, что это вампиры, — сказал Бобби и положил перед Сэмом вырванную из газеты страницу. — Это недалеко, в Олбани. Съездишь?

Недалеко. Почти сутки пути. То, что надо.  
Сэм молча кивнул, сунул сложенный обрывок бумаги в карман и тут же стал собираться.

Охота — это всегда хорошо, заставляет встряхнутся. Сэм был благодарен Бобби за то, что тот не дал ему засиживаться. Он не говорил, что всё наладится, он просто помогал двигаться дальше.  
После дела с оборотнями Сэм много думал, как ему организовать теперь свою жизнь. Рисковать собой он больше не имел права — у него есть цель, Дин. Чем он будет заниматься, когда спасет душу брата, Сэм не думал. Но пока у него была работа, которую откладывать он не собирался.  
“Спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть, семейный бизнес, Сэмми”.  
— Да, Дин.

○ ○ ○

Быстро определив место, которое явно неопытная вампирша выбрала для своих нападений, Сэм вовремя успел, чтобы отпугнуть её от ещё живой жертвы. Он поймал блондинку, вколов ей дозу крови покойника. А с надкушенным мужиком долго возиться не стал — сунул ему в руку его же сотовый с набранным номером службы спасения. Потом уже, когда грузил бесчувственное тело в багажник, услышал завывание мигалок и окончательно выкинул мысли про пострадавшего из головы. Впереди была долгая и тяжёлая ночь.

○

Свою временную базу Сэм устроил в заброшенном доме. Туда он и привёз вампиршу. Прикрутил её верёвками к стулу. Сел у стены и стал ждать. Очухалась она на удивление быстро, заозиралась, явно не понимая, где находится. Задёргала связанными руками. Она бы даже выглядела мило, но её портили неопрятные потёки засохшей крови вокруг рта, подчеркивая затаённую жадную ненасытность.

— Слышишь меня? — спросил Сэм, внимательно наблюдая за ней. — Где твоё гнездо?  
Девушка уставилась на него со страхом и удивлением.  
— Где твоё гнездо? — медленно повторил Сэм.  
— Что?  
— Место, где ты тусуешься со своими друзьями-кровопийцами, — терпеливо пояснил Сэм.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — наконец сказала она. Её голос оказался высоким и пронзительным. — Выпусти меня. Мне плохо.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебя отпустить? Ты уже убила двоих.  
— Что? — девушка уставилась на Сэма с нескрываемым ужасом. — Я ничего такого не делала. Я просто приняла что-то. Отпусти меня.  
— Что ты приняла? — насторожился Сэм.  
— Какой-то наркотик. Выпусти меня, — она снова задёргалась, явно собираясь впасть в истерику.  
— Как тебя зовут? — успокаивающим тоном спросил Сэм.  
— Люси.  
— Люси, давай, ты расскажешь мне всё, а я тебя отпущу, — мягко предложил Сэм.  
— Правда? — с надеждой спросила она.  
— Правда.

Люси начала рассказывать, старательно силясь вспомнить, что именно происходило с ней в последние дни. Всё началось с того, что в ночном клубе к ней подошёл светловолосый парень, назвался Диксоном и предложил попробовать какую-то новую улётную наркоту. Люси повелась на это. Диксон накапал ей прямо в стакан густой и красный наркотик. И после него Люси стало странно и очень голодно. Парень привёл её к себе домой, сказал, что понимает её состояние, пообещал накормить. Но Люси так хотелось есть, что она сбежала, не дожидаясь его возвращения с едой. Дальше всё было как в тумане.

— Я просто хочу это прекратить. Хочу успокоиться, — жалобно сказала Люси. — Это же когда-нибудь пройдет?  
— Увы, нет, — с сочувствием ответил Сэм, беря в руки мачете.

○

Возле ночного клуба на территории старой полиграфической фабрики шумно тусовалась молодежь. Сэму даже не пришлось проходить внутрь — он почти сразу вычислил вампира, выдававшего себя за нарокодилера. Тот как раз уходил с очередной блондинкой куда-то в переулок.  
Сэм бросился за ними и за поворотом увидел, как вампир пытается напоить глупо хихикающую девушку своей кровью:  
— Давай, милая. Тебе будет хорошо, — говорил он, держа в руках пипетку, заполненную багровой жидкостью.

Сэм налетел на вампира, отталкивая от жертвы, заехал по лицу. Блондинка начала истерично визжать, словно актриса в низкобюджетном ужастике. Вампир встряхнулся и отшвырнул Сэма на стену. Из лёгких вышибло воздух; Сэм сполз, безнадёжно силясь встать. А до девушки наконец дошло, что пора бежать, и истошные женские вопли сменились всхлипами и стуком каблуков.

Сэм моргнул, прогоняя пелену перед глазами, и увидел, как наискосок от Диксона из-за угла, наставив на него пушку, выходит какой-то чернокожий мужчина.  
— Гордон? — узнавая, удивился Сэм, пытаясь просчитать ситуацию и понимая, что он не успеет вскочить на ноги, чтобы уйти с траектории полёта пули. Слишком хорошо приложил его об стену вампир.

Гордон, не говоря ни слова, выстрелил. Сэм сжался, инстинктивно пытаясь пригнуться, чтобы защитить голову, осознавая, насколько это бесполезно. Пуля выбила над ним мелкую кирпичную крошку, но второго выстрела не последовало. Раздался глухой удар столкнувшихся тел, и Диксон исчез за углом, унося с собой Гордона Уокера.

Сэм ошалело потряс головой, ещё не веря в своё странное спасение. Поднялся, чтобы догнать вампира с его новой жертвой. Но успел только увидеть, в каком направлении стремительно отъезжает чёрная спортивная машина.

○

Вычислить точное место нахождения вампирского гнезда удалось только под утро следующей ночи. Сэм спал всего два часа, но чувствовал, что может продержаться ещё сутки. Наблюдая с расстояния в бинокль, он видел, что вампир приехал на машине. Один. Скорее всего, снова был в клубе, чтобы обратить кого-то, но подходящую жертву в этот раз не нашёл.

Сэм выждал, пока не рассвело, пробрался в гнездо и застал там странную картину: два обезглавленных женских тела висели на цепях под потолком, а перед ними на коленях стоял Диксон.

Сэм целился в него, обходя по широкой дуге, ожидая подвоха, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Что ты медлишь? — спросил вампир через какое-то время. — Давай.  
— Что тут случилось?  
— Гордон Уокер, — срывающимся голосом ответил Диксон. — Снова убил всю мою семью.

Сэму не было дела до чувств страдающего от депрессии и одиночества вампира. Но когда он разобрался с ним, то вгляделся в висящие тела и понял, что головы у женщин были оторваны, а не отрублены. Уокеру явно не пришлось морочиться с поисками чего-то острого — такой нечеловеческой силой он сейчас обладал. Сэм досадливо поморщился — Диксон точно не отличался умом, если так неосторожно решил обратить Гордона. Простая, на первый взгляд, охота грозила затянуться на неопределенный срок.

○ 

Дозвонится до Гордона не получилось. И Сэм проездил целый день по пригороду в поисках места, где Уокер мог затаиться. Бесполезно. Всё равно, что искать отравленную смертоносную иглу в стоге сена.

Уокер сам вышел на связь вечером, когда Сэм сидел в машине возле железнодорожного переезда за Делмаром, развернув карту и пытаясь предположить, где ему ещё стоит попробовать поискать Гордона.

— Сэмми, у меня заложник.  
Сэм услышал, как в трубке причитает женский голос:  
— Помогите, помогите мне!  
— Слышал? — снова заговорил Гордон.  
— Ты где? — устало спросил Сэм.  
— На складе возле реки... — Гордон продолжал говорить, видимо уточнял номер склада. Но это всё оказалось заглушено звуками проезжавшего мимо поезда.  
— Не расслышал, повтори.  
— Склад би три. У тебя двадцать минут.  
— Или что? — спросил Сэм.  
— Или я убью её.  
— Ты охотник, Гордон. Ты не можешь убивать людей.  
Сэм помнил расположение складов — там он поймал Люси — и мог успеть доехать. Сэм знал, что справится с Гордоном. Но только если не пойдет у него на поводу, пытаясь спасти ту, что заранее обречена.  
— Я уже не охотник, Сэмми. Я — монстр.  
Девушка на заднем плане опять запричитала.  
Может быть, вместе с Дином они и попытались бы сунуться в заведомо расставленную западню, рассчитывая на свой численный перевес. Но не в этот раз. Не так.  
— Тогда убей себя сам. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Не раньше, чем я убью тебя, — выплюнул Гордон. Он злился. — Ты моё последнее дело. Приезжай. Или она умрёт.  
Сэм бросил взгляд на папку с распечатками по демонам, лежавшую рядом на сиденье, побарабанил пальцами по рулю, раздумывая. Он планировал зачистить гнездо вампиров и отправиться на юг, где он надеялся зацепить след черноглазых. Гордон был помехой. Помешанный на Сэме, он становился уязвимым, и Сэм рискнул. Он решительно сказал в телефон:  
— Девушка будет на твоей совести, Уокер. Мне некогда с тобой возиться. Извини, дела, — он говорил это и практически видел внутренним взором охреневшее лицо Гордона.  
Сэм выключил мобильник и начал готовить ловушку для охотника-вампира, надеясь, что его спонтанное решение было верным и он всё правильно рассчитал.

○

Гордон оправдал звание опасного противника, он вычислил Сэма и приехал почти точно в ожидаемое время — через сорок минут после их разговора. Подъехал на старом, скорее всего, угнанном додже, припарковался позади Импалы, вышел из машины с оружием. Оглянувшись по сторонам, направился к Детке, оставленной у обочины с открытой дверью — словно брошенной. Из своего укрытия Сэм видел, как Гордон прошёл мимо пассажирской двери, даже не пытаясь заглянуть в салон, остановился у переднего крыла, наклонился над капотом и начал жадно то ли нюхать, то ли лизать.  
За десять минут до этого Сэм щедро окропил капот своей кровью. И вампира внутри Гордона явно вело от её запаха.  
— Эй! — позвал Сэм, заставив его приподнять голову, и немедля выстрелил. Гордон уставился на Сэма, замерев — во лбу у него дымилось отверстие. Он тяжело рухнул на капот. От глухого звука Сэм с досадой поджал губы, надеясь, что Детке это не повредило. Вышел из тени деревьев, доставая на ходу заготовленный шприц с кровью мертвеца: чтобы не дать новой сущности Гордона слишком быстро регенерировать.

○

Неторопливо ползущий по путям товарняк, к счастью, ждать пришлось недолго. Сэм усадил тело всё ещё бесчувственного Гордона спиной к путям, поджидая удобный просвет между вагонами. А тот именно в этот момент начал приходить в себя, открыл глаза:  
— Я должен отправить тебя в Ад, — прохрипел Гордон, царапая неподчиняющимися пальцами землю, пытаясь поднять руки и дотянуться до Сэма.  
— Я и так в Аду, — холодно ответил Сэм, с силой толкая Гордона головой на рельсы.

Тяжёлые колёса с неприятным хрустом дробили шею. Сэм поднялся на ноги, не чувствуя никакого удовлетворения — только ещё один отданный долг. До наступления утра надо было успеть прибраться там, где наследил Гордон, а потом отмыться и привести в порядок Импалу, заляпанную кровью.

Среди шума нескончаемых цистерн и контейнеров Сэм различил вибрацию не своего мобильника. Тот, видимо, выскользнул из кармана Гордона и теперь, подсвечивая гравий, дребезжал на камнях. Сэм включил громкую связь. Из динамиков донеслось мурлыкающе:  
— Ты уже разобрался с Сэмми, или он попил твоей крови?  
Бэла рассмеялась над своей шуткой.  
Сэм едко выдавил:  
— Я выпущу всю твою кровь, сука.  
— Ой, кто это говорит? — Бэла тут же изменилась в голосе, она пыталась издеваться, но удаляющийся поезд съедал все интонации, и Сэм слышал только страх.  
— Я найду и убью тебя, тварь.

○ ○ ○

Сэм всё больше входил в наработанную колею: выследить очередного монстра, убить, искать демонов, попытаться поймать кого-то из них, новый монстр, убить, демоны... Как музыкальный автомат в баре, выдающий мелодию, когда в него опускают монету и нажимают кнопку. Но Сэм не жаловался. Звонок от Бобби застал его в Мэне, когда он готовил снаряжение для вскрытия могилы в стылой земле. У них с Дином были нелюбимые занятия в их работе. Копание могил зимой, когда руки готовы примёрзнуть к лопате, а яйца позвякивают в такт броскам. Или жмурики, наделавшие в штаны перед смертью — естественно, но безобразно. Сэм иногда думал, если бы люди заранее знали, что становится с их телом в момент смерти, то не стремились бы умирать молодыми и красивыми. Или, вот, проклятые предметы — никогда не знаешь, чем это может оказаться. Дин ненавидит ведьм, а Сэм клоунов. И могилу одного из них ему предстоит сегодня раскопать.

— Какой-то банкир вышиб себе мозги в Огайо, — сказал Бобби, будто это что-то необычное. Многие банкиры вышибают себе мозги. Сэм ждал продолжения. — Он неделю до этого говорил, что в доме барахлит электричество, сами включаются и выключаются компьютеры.  
— Думаешь, наш случай?  
— Похоже на призраков.  
— Бобби, я... — Сэм не очень хотел размениваться на очередного призрака, когда и так время бесполезно утекало, а реальных следов демонов до сих пор не было. Но Бобби перебил его:  
— Всего полдня пути. И я не перестаю искать знамения.  
— Хорошо, заеду. Я тут почти закончил.

○ ○ ○

Вдова покончившего с собой банкира навела Сэма на мысль, в каком направлении двигаться. Но когда он, сидя в плохо отапливаемой комнате мотеля, копался в прошлом её мужа, выяснилось, что тело погибшей много лет назад школьной любви — Линды Бэйтмен — было кремировано.  
Оставался телефонный номер старого образца, выписанный из раздолбанного аппарата в кабинете банкира. Сэм отправился в городскую станцию связи.  
Узнать откуда и кто звонил не удалось, зато Сэм вытряс из неопрятного, озабоченного большими азиатскими сиськами телефониста-индуса адреса тех, на чьи телефоны за последние две недели звонили с номера, который не использовали последние лет сто.  
Сэм взял протянутый листок, усмехнувшись промелькнувшему внутреннему диалогу с Дином: брат бы обязательно прокомментировал вероятность того, что пять минут назад делал этой рукой задрот-телефонист.

○

На следующий день Сэм поехал опрашивать людей по списку, представляясь сотрудником телефонной компании.

— Это как нечаянные моменты радости перед неизбежным, — восьмидесятилетняя Эвелин Кронберг выглядела как примерная благообразная старушка. Если не считать крашеные в фиолетовый седые волосы и крупные красные бусы, намотанные вокруг тощей гусиной шеи. — Это как благословение перед смертью от моего Робби.  
— Кто такой Робби? — поинтересовался Сэм.  
Эвелин ткнула в старую фотографию, висящую на стене, где был запечатлён молодой мужчина в военной форме.  
— Мой муж. Роберт Кронберг. Погиб в Корее в пятидесятом. Мы так и не успели насладится друг другом, — сказала она почему-то счастливым тоном, противореча безнадёжности своих слов.  
— Он вам звонит?  
— Да, представляете? Уже целую неделю! — восторженно защебетала старушка. — Я и не знала, что у моего Робби такая богатая фантазия!  
Сэм поёрзал от неловкости и невольного отвращения, стараясь отогнать от себя видения секса по телефону старой женщины и её давно умершего мужа. Дин бы однозначно оценил этот выход на новый уровень некрофилии.  
— А что-то он вам ещё говорит, миссис Кронберг?  
— Обещает, что когда мы наконец воссоединимся с ним, то наше наслаждение друг другом будет вечным, — старушка мечтательно возвела глаза к потолку.

○

Сэм покинул дом Кронбергов озадаченным: останки Роберта также были кремированы более полувека назад. Зачем тогда его дух именно сейчас решил навестить свою вдову?

Звонок с того самого номера столетней давности застал Сэма на улице. Он с недоумением ответил на вызов:  
— Алло?  
— Сэм, — от интонаций хриплого родного голоса у Сэма вышибло дыхание. — Сэмми, это ты?  
— Дин?  
— Сэм... — позвал голос Дина, и связь прервалась.  
Сэм прислонился к машине, стараясь не сползти и отдышаться. Этот чёртов город, похоже, был просто наводнён призраками.

○

Вернувшись в номер мотеля Сэм не мог унять дрожь в руках. А если Дин позвонит ему ещё раз? Что он ему скажет? Это же не может быть его Дин? Или может?

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, Сэм попытался продолжить работать. Приколол к стене карту города, отметил на ней флажками дома из списка телефонной компании, приклеил стикеры к тем, кого успел опросить, пометил адрес банкира, с которого всё началось, и место, где его застал звонок Дина. Картина вырисовывалась странная: зона покрытия по форме напоминала треугольник.  
Аномальное место или кто-то налаживает связь с умершими? Мотель Сэма находился внутри треугольника.

Сэм невольно бросил взгляд на лежавший на столе телефон. И вздрогнул — так неожиданно тот зазвонил.  
— Дин, Дин, это ты?  
— Я, Сэмми, — голос у Дина был измученным, но Сэм ни за что не спутал бы его с чьим-то ещё.  
До последней ноты, до каждой интонации. Сэм по голосу знал, когда Дин улыбается в трубку, говоря серьёзно, мог отличить, что тот мучается с похмелья, хотя и ершится, или когда ему больно, но брат пытается это скрыть. Сейчас голос Дина ничего не утаивал — ему было плохо. Так плохо, что Сэм не мог припомнить такого Дина при жизни. Даже когда умер отец. Но он всё же спросил:  
— Как я могу быть уверен, что это ты?  
— Никак, Сэмми.  
— Ди-ин.  
— Я знаю, что ты был на перекрёстке. Прошу тебя, не делай эту глупость.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Я люблю тебя, Сэмми. Мой младший слишком умный брат.  
— Дин, Дин, — зашептал Сэм. — Я ищу, как спасти тебя.  
— Я знаю, — голос Дина исказился помехами. — Есть способ...  
Треск в трубке окончательно заглушил Дина, и связь опять оборвалась.

Сэм бережно положил телефон перед собой и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Его колотило крупной дрожью. Словно та самая ниточка, которую Сэм ощущал все эти месяцы — а может, и сам себе напридумывал, — то, что связывало его с Дином, стало вдруг ощутимым, реальным. Как только что услышанный в трубке телефона хрипловатый голос.

○

Сэм не знал, стоит ли ему делиться с Бобби. Нужно было бы сказать ему спасибо за дело. Но Сэм как-то иррационально хотел оставить это знание только себе. Он написал Бобби электронное письмо, не уверенный в том, что голос его сейчас не подведет. Напечатанные слова было легче подобрать и отфильтровать эмоции, описывая ситуацию. Вскоре Бобби перезвонил сам.

— Сэм, — осторожно начал он. — Ты не можешь быть так уверен.  
— Почему? Он... он знает некоторые подробности обо мне, — Сэм кинул взгляд на карту. — Если людям здесь звонят их умершие близкие, то почему мне не может позвонить Дин?  
— Ты знаешь, где он. Из Ада не посылают телеграммы.  
Это было жестоко, но Сэм и не ждал от Бобби снисходительности.  
— Демоны всегда как-то просачивались на землю при закрытых вратах. Может быть, в этом месте...  
— Дырка в Ад? Твой треугольник на карте может оказаться чистым совпадением.  
— Есть что-то ещё про этот город или про местность? Что может эту зону создавать? — спросил Сэм.  
— Наберу, если что-то раскопаю.

○

Сэм почти не спал, он читал историю Милана, родины Томаса Эдисона. Но то и дело посматривал на сотовый, ожидая звонка, будучи не в состоянии сосредоточиться. Потом и вовсе бросил работу, сел над телефоном, гипнотизируя его. Этот город давал ему связь с братом.

Под утро трубка снова ожила. Сэм схватил телефон:  
— Дин, как тебя вытащить оттуда?  
— Сэмми... — словно в беспамятстве простонал Дин. — Мне так больно, забери меня отсюда.  
— Дин! — Сэм дёрнул себя за волосы, не в силах что-то сделать.  
— Забери меня отсюда, Сэм. Я больше не могу.  
Сэм готов был разрыдаться.  
— Дин. Соберись. Скажи мне, как тебя вытащить?  
— Ритуал, — заговорил Дин, будто наконец смог взять в себя в руки. — Есть ритуал, как пронести душу в живом человеке. Портал...  
Связь забарахлила, и Сэм испугался, что она опять прервётся.  
— Что за ритуал? — Сэм искал, чем записать.  
— Ты же придёшь ко мне, Сэмми? — голос Дина звучал всё глуше.  
— Приду! Скажи мне как! — Сэм в отчаянии услышал, как громче раздаются пощёлкивания и шумы. Связь прервалась.  
Сэм чуть не швырнул телефон в угол, но в последний момент сдержался. Тот зазвонил снова.  
— Господи! — Сэма уже трясло. — Дин!  
— Сэмми, слышишь меня? — голос у Дина был совсем больным.  
— Дин, я тебя слушаю.  
— Сэмми, ты меня слышишь?  
— Ритуал, Дин. Продиктуй мне ритуал, — взмолился Сэм, боясь, что связь опять оборвётся.  
— Мандрагора, тебе нужна будет настойка.  
— У нас есть. Что с ней делать?  
— Выпить.  
— И что дальше? — Сэм торопился, голос Дина всё сильнее слабел. — Дин, что ещё я должен сделать? Сам ритуал?  
— Ты же вытащишь меня отсюда Сэмми? Ты придёшь ко мне?  
— Дин! Я всё сделаю, только скажи как!  
— Сэмми, мне так плохо... — в трубке раздался треск, а потом тишина.

Сэм упал на кровать. Все внутренности словно дребезжали, натянутые на тонкие струны. Дышать, лежать было тяжело. Сэм чувствовал, как по вискам струятся слёзы. Он вытер лоб рукой, потёр глаза. И набрал Бобби.

○

— Мандрагора? — Бобби был поражён. — Ты уверен? Эта штука ядовита, Сэм. Она может убить тебя.  
— Её и применяли для связи с мёртвыми, — настойчиво ответил Сэм.  
— Но чаще как приворотное зелье.  
— Какая разница, если это приведёт меня к Дину!  
— Оно ядовито, Сэм.  
— Дин не стал бы советовать плохого.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это Дин?  
— Бобби, я знаю! — запальчиво воскликнул Сэм. — Я просто ему верю!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — торопливо сказал Бобби, явно опасаясь, что Сэм бросит трубку. — Определи источник аномальной зоны сначала. Чтобы быть уверенным. Это город, где родился Томас Эдисон.  
— Я вчера читал. И что? — с недоумением спросил Сэм.  
— Он пытался изобрести телефон для связи с духами. И его модель стоит сейчас в музее.  
Сэм проверил карту, ближе к центру треугольника действительно находился дом-музей Эдисона.  
— Ладно, — устало сдался Сэм.

○ ○ ○

По плану у Сэма были: крепкий кофе, музей и два недобитых вчера адреса.  
Прячась от морозного ветра за воротником куртки и грея руки в карманах, Сэм ожидал начала экскурсии. Спиритический телефон Эдисона, выставленный в музее, напоминал какой-то самодельный старый хлам — словно мальчишки собрали его из чердачного барахла, чтобы поиграть в телефонистов. Сэм пропустил толпу, послушно движущуюся за экскурсоводом, и украдкой протянул ЭМП. Тот ничего не выдал. Сэм для верности зашёл с другой стороны — по-прежнему никаких сигналов.  
Может быть, аномальную зону создавало что-то другое? Вместо досады Сэм испытал неуместное облегчение: пока он не найдет причину аномалии, звонки от Дина будут продолжаться.

○

Посещение первого дома толком не дало ничего нового. Перепуганная до смерти четырнадцатилетняя Лэйни общалась почти неделю со своей умершей матерью. Сэм попросил девушку быть осторожной, не отвечать на странные звонки. Сам же ещё раз ощупал свой телефон в кармане, который всё утро доставал, боясь пропустить звонок от Дина.

По следующему адресу Сэму никто не открыл. Он хотел было уехать, решив, что хозяев просто нет дома. Но в последний момент остановился, услышав в доме тоскливый скулёж собаки. Не такой, когда животное скучает, а так — словно пёс пытался позвать кого-то на помощь и не мог.

Сэм обошёл дом и попробовал открыть заднюю дверь. Она оказалась не заперта. Маленький лохматый пёс выскочил под ноги, запрыгал вокруг Сэма, сначала тявкнул, потом заскулил и побежал куда-то внутрь дома. Сэм пошёл за ним. Пёс крутился перед одной из комнат, пытаясь открыть. Сэм надавил на ручку, и дверь, закрытая только на защёлку, поддалась. Пёс юркнул внутрь, распахивая её.

Сэм невольно отпрянул от увиденного. На крюке для люстры висело тело молодого парня.  
Компьютерное кресло с колесиками валялось на полу. Возможно, самоубийца рассчитывал оттолкнуть его, но зацепился, и кресло упало уже от его конвульсий. Судя по всему, он покончил с собой недавно, скорее всего, ночью. Большое мокрое пятно от мочи на его штанах ещё не высохло. Пёс подпрыгивал, жалобно взвизгивал, но не мог дотянуться до тела.

Сэм осмотрелся, нет ли в комнате стационарного телефона? И увидел на столе сотовый, лежавший на листе бумаги, на котором красивым почерком было выведено: "Иду к тебе".  
Рядом аккуратной стопкой лежали распечатки. Сэм вчитался и понял, что это тексты переписанных смс. Какой-то парень по имени Шейн просил, просто умолял спасти его.  
"Я горю в аду за нас двоих, спаси меня, Джонни".  
"Я люблю тебя, милый".  
"Джонни, мне так плохо".  
"Это невыносимо больно, быть здесь без тебя".  
"Забери меня отсюда, Джонни. Я больше не могу".  
"Ты придёшь ко мне?"

Сообщений было много. Сэм ошарашено просматривал их, понимая, что некоторые фразы почти дословно повторяют те, которые призрачный Дин говорил ему по телефону.  
Сэм поднял со стола сотовый. Вся память телефона была забита сообщениями с одним и тем же текстом: "Иди к мне, иди ко мне, иди ко мне".  
Мгновенное понимание было словно очень холодный душ — ледяной, с колкими кусочками льда, которые больно бьют по обнаженной коже.  
Это не Дин звонил Сэму всё это время, это не Шейн отправлял сообщения Джонни прямиком из Ада. И это не мама звонила Лэйни.

Сэм выбежал из дома, оставив Джонни и его пса, преданно улёгшегося под телом мёртвого хозяина. И в машине сразу набрал Бобби.  
— Помнишь, та тварь, которая заманивает в темноту словами "иди ко мне"? Кро… как там?  
— Да, помню, сейчас, — было слышно, как Бобби торопливо листал что-то, прижав трубку к уху. — Нашёл. Слушаешь?  
— Да.  
— Крокотта. Помесь гиены и льва, пожирает души, заманивая жертв в темноту. Может менять облик и пол. Обитает в Эфиопии. Глаза мёртвой крокотты превращаются в драгоценные камни и используются для ясновидения, если положить под язык. Говорят, завлекает собак, подражая крику человека, попавшего в беду...  
— Хватит, хватит, — прервал его Сэм. — Я понял. Можешь поискать, как её найти и убить?  
— Я перезвоню, — Бобби отключился.

○

Сэму хотелось завыть. Настолько несправедливо было это. Тварь с другого конца земли использовала голос Дина, чтобы заманить в ловушку. А Сэм так надеялся и поверил...  
Мандрагора, чёрт. Он и забыл про неё. Сэм вышел из машины, убрал найденную ещё утром бутылку с настойкой подальше в багажник. Неприятное ворочалось где-то внутри, распирая, выкручивая наизнанку. Сэм чувствовал себя обокраденным.  
Он снова сел в машину, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, доехал до городского телефона, чтобы анонимно вызвать полицию в дом несчастного Джонни.

Снова зазвонил сотовый. На этот раз вызов был от Бобби. Сэм с облечением взял трубку, понимая, что если бы он опять услышал голос Дина, то, пожалуй, окончательно потерял самообладание.  
— Сэм, я проверил ритуал. Он работает.  
— Что? — тупо переспросил Сэм.  
— Это работающий ритуал. С мандрагорой. Тварь не обманула тебя.  
— О, господи! Бобби, ты уверен?  
— Да, я всё перепроверил. Запиши дозировку настойки и слова.  
Сэм засуетился, вытащил блокнот из бардачка и торопливо застрочил слова заклинания.  
— Только, Сэм, — Бобби помолчал. — Нужно место, где недавно кто-то умер.  
— Морг? Больница? — Сэм услышал, как мимо проехала полицейская машина. — Дом, где парень только что покончил с собой?  
— Подойдет. Провести ритуал нужно ночью.

○

Сэм не помнил, как он дожил до вечера. Наверное, надо было сначала разобраться с крокоттой. Но Сэм думал, что это подождёт. Он вытащит душу Дина из Ада, не оставляя её ни на день дольше, ни на лишний час там. А потом разберётся со всей остальной нечистью в округе.

Как и рассчитал Сэм, поздно вечером в доме никого не оказалось. Труп вывезли, пса отправили в приют, двери опечатали жёлтыми лентами. В комнате, где Джонни покончил с собой, место, над которым висело тело, было помечено меловым крестом.

Сэм достал настойку мандрагоры, открутил крышку с бутылки, приготовил слова, которые надо произнести, и прошептал:  
— Дин, я иду к тебе.  
Он начал читать длинный текст на латыни, но где-то в доме шумно залаяла собака, взвизгнула и замолкла. Неужели пёс сбежал? Сэм рванул к двери, но не успел. Что-то тяжёлое обрушилось ему на голову.

○

Очнулся Сэм за кухонным столом со связанными за спинкой стула руками. Напротив сидел смутно знакомый мужчина, держал в руках скулящего пса Джонни, у которого были смотаны скотчем лапы, и поглаживал его. Сэм силился вспомнить, где он видел этого мужчину. Ах, да, в телефонной компании. Сэм тогда ещё заметил, как возле его головы кружила жирная муха. Но не придал этому значения.  
— Так это ты крокотта?  
— А ты умный, Сэмми, — издевательски ответил тот. Он нежно улыбнулся, наклонившись к псу, и прошептал:  
— Ш-ш, мой хороший. Иди к папочке, — и резким движением сломал ему позвоночник. Пёс только отчаянно взвизгнул и обмяк.

Сэм увидел, как открытый рот крокотты заполнили игольчатые жёлтые зубы. Из мёртвой тушки заструилось серебристое облачко, затягиваемое, как в воронку, между зубами, а потом крокотта нечеловечески широко открыл пасть и проглотил пса целиком. Охреневший Сэм смотрел, как крокотта закрыл рот и демонстративно вытер губы.

— Так это ты звонил мне в последний раз. Не Бобби, — полувопросительно сказал Сэм. Он начал тянуть время, стараясь сосредоточится на том, чтобы распутать руки, связанные за спиной. — Но как? Ты же разговариваешь голосами мёртвых.  
— Могу говорить от мёртвых, могу от живых, — миролюбиво протянул крокотта.  
— Ты солгал. Настойка мандрагоры убила бы меня, да?  
Сэм пытался подавить парализующее его чувство чудовищного разочарования.  
— Ещё одно самоубийство. Кто будет расследовать? — крокотта поднялся из-за стола.  
Он прошёлся по кухне, трогая предметы. Сэм следил за ним, торопливо дергая уже поддававшиеся верёвки на руках. Крокотта достал из подставки нож и обернулся:  
— Как же я люблю нынешние времена, — довольно сказал он. — Раньше приходилось питаться собаками, очень редко удавалось заманить человека. А сейчас... пёсиков можно не трогать.  
— Но ты убил пса, — возразил Сэм.  
— Он потерял своего хозяина. Будет тосковать. Я поступил ему во благо.  
Сэм содрогнулся в притворном отвращении, проверяя, насколько свободны запястья.  
— И ты тоскуешь по своему брату, — крокотта осторожно провёл лезвием ножа по лбу Сэма, отводя прядь волос. — Я облегчу твои страдания.  
Он наклонился, и в открытом рту снова начали появляться острые зубы.  
Сэм постарался отстраниться, казалось, что от крокотты несёт чем-то гнилостным. Он отчаянно дёрнул руками в последний раз, верёвки поддались...

○ ○ ○

Сэм покинул Милан той же ночью. Тело убитого крокотты иссохлось на полу кухни. Сэм собрал останки в железное ведро, для верности посолил и сжёг. Глаза-рубины он, как трофей, закинул в багажник.  
На телефоне обнаружилось несколько голосовых сообщений от Бобби — он не мог дозвониться до Сэма с их последнего реального разговора.

— Это крокотта, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Сэм. — Он отрубил связь и прикинулся тобой.  
— Вот дерьмо. Они же не говорят голосами живых.  
— Говорят. И очень правдоподобно.  
— Я запишу.  
— Есть что по черноглазым? — Сэм уже подъезжал к 4 шоссе и готов был либо свернуть, куда укажет Бобби, либо гнать по прямой до горизонта на юг.  
— Мальчик, у меня были дела поважнее.  
— Что может быть важнее?  
— Твоя жизнь, балбес!  
— Бобби.  
Сэм так устал.  
— Нет, пока ничего нет, — уже спокойнее ответил Бобби. — Понимаю, что бесполезно советовать, но хотя бы день отдохни.  
Сэм кивнул и отключился.

○

Ведомый чем-то, Сэм развернул машину и поехал на север Мичигана. И уже к середине дня он добрался до пригорода Чебойгана, городка на берегу озера Гурон. Когда-то давно они с Дином здесь уже были. Ещё до Стэнфорда случалось так, что отец отправлял их на небольшие охоты, и если они проворачивали дело тихо, то в награду всегда оставались на пару лишних дней — устраивали выходные, просто гуляли или заваливались перед телевизором с пиццей и пивом. Дин воспринимал это как развлечение, а Сэм урывал для себя лоскуты обычной человеческой жизни. 

Выбирая мотель, Сэм по дороге заехал в пиццерию, купил упаковку пива и хрустящие луковые колечки. Ему в довесок достался полосатый леденец в виде трости, а на чеке красовалась надпись Merry Christmas, и тогда Сэм понял, что сейчас канун Рождества.

Получив у администратора ключ от номера, Сэм забрал из машины сумку. Балансируя ещё горячей коробкой пиццы и позвякивающими пивными бутылками сверху, он открыл дверь. И чуть всё не уронил.  
Он не заметил, как взял двухместный номер. Ощущение до этого нереального и странного предвкушения, подсознательной уверенности, что за дверью его ждет брат, осыпалось ворохом подтаявших снежинок настоящего.  
У него опять не было ничего: ни таинственного ритуала, ни зацепок про демонов, ни крупицы информации о Лилит — ничего. И залёгшая на дно Бэла.

○ ○ ○

— Руфус сказал, что слышал о ней, — Бобби умел звонить вовремя. Сэм как раз складывал в багажник фонарь и лопату. В этот раз для разнообразия Сэму пришлось закапывать гроб — тяжёлый, плотно опутанный цепями. Внутри него бился хирург-Франкенштейн, уже столетие потрошивший людей, чтобы чинить своё бессмертное тело.  
— Куда ехать?  
Бобби продиктовал адрес Руфуса и добавил напоследок:  
— Прихвати бутылку Джонни Уокер Блю.  
Сэм с горечью подумал, что столько недель гонялся за этой сукой, а тут удача привалила сама. Бэла оказалась чёртовым новогодним подарком для Сэма. Запоздалым. Но разве он будет жаловаться?

Старого строптивого охотника пришлось обхаживать очень долго. Уговаривать, уламывать, пить с ним. Сэм хотел бы сохранить голову трезвой, несмотря на отменное качество виски. Но оно того стоило — он уезжал от Руфуса Тёрнера с адресом отеля Бэлы в кармане и некоторыми интересными подробностями о её жизни.

○ ○ ○

— Гордон заплатил мне за сведения о том, где ты находишься, — сказала Бэла, бледнея. Она прижималась к входной двери с явным намерением выскользнуть из своей комнаты, в которой подкараулил её Сэм. — Это была обычная сделка.  
— Ты как всегда на всё готова за деньги? — Сэм выстрелил, делая дырку в деревянной поверхности над головой Бэлы. — Я же сказал, не двигайся.  
— Зато ты справился с ним, — Бэла постаралась изобразить восхищение Сэмом. И раньше он может даже купился бы на это. Но не сейчас, когда видел страх, скрытый за попытками соблазнить.  
— Ты разве не хотела, чтобы было наоборот?  
— Сэм, это было недоразумение. Давай разойдемся по-хорошему. У меня для тебя всё равно ничего нет.  
— На самом деле думаешь, что я просто так тебя отпущу? Ты отправила нас на тот рейс.  
Он сам не заметил, как преодолел разделявшее их пространство и вмял Бэлу в дверь. Только заполошно бьющийся под пальцами пульс привёл его в чувство.  
— Это был несчастный случай, — прохрипела Бэла. — Я не виновата.  
— Кому ты нас продала? Демонам? Там были знамения.  
— Что ты несёшь?!  
Сэм отпустил тяжело дышавшую Бэлу.  
— Я сказала вам, где Кольт. Не моя вина, что вы не сумели воспользоваться этим, — она поправила подрагивающими руками одежду, пригладила волосы и мило улыбнулась Сэму:  
— Прости, я действительно ничем не могу тебе помочь.  
Сэм без размаха коротко ударил её по виску, лишая сознания.  
— Придётся тебе поднапрячься, дорогая, — сказал он, доставая скотч.

○ ○ ○

Заброшенный охотничий домик, в который Сэм привёз Бэлу, он присмотрел заранее: достаточно далеко в лесу и уединенно, чтобы никто не сбежался на крики о помощи. Он оставил машину за несколько миль от этого места и всю дорогу проделал пешком, неся на плече получившую дозу снотворного Бэлу.

Он связал и усадил её поперёк узкой ванны с проржавевшим сливом. Бэла очнулась от пощечины, когда Сэму надоело ждать пробуждения, и в ужасе уставилась на него.  
— Повторим? — Сэм продемонстрировал ей ведро с солёной водой.  
— Нет, нет, — запричитала Бэла, бессильная пошевелиться. — О господи, только не это. Не надо!  
Сэм ногой подтянул к себе стул. Ножки с грохотом проехались по мелкой керамической плитке, ударившись о железное ведро. Отразившийся от стен звук резанул по ушам.  
Сэм сел, рывком развернул Бэлу спиной к себе, запрокинул и зафиксировал её голову между коленей. Разжал челюсти и влил первую порцию солевого раствора.

○

Им двигала неудержимая холодная ярость. Долгие недели и месяцы, которые Дин оставался в Аду, Сэм считал дни — сто пятнадцать, — он носил её в себе. И, помня об этом, тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не перейти границу и ненароком не замучить Бэлу насмерть. До её срока.

— Твоё время истекает. Да, дорогая? — ещё в номере Бэлы Сэм приметил над входной дверью пучок сухой колючей травы, которая годилась только для одного — отгонять адских псов. Бэла только всхлипывала, мокрая, жалкая, пытаясь подтянуть ближе связанные ноги. — Сколько тебе осталось? Ах да, три дня. Годовщина смерти твоих родителей.  
— Ты стал, как твой брат, — захрипела она, желая оставить последнее слово за собой. — Психопат и садист.

Восемь месяцев были украдены у Дина из-за этой лживой британской суки. Сэму хотелось размозжить её лицо о край ванны, бить, вымещая на ней свою злость. За страдания Дина, за его отчаяние, за эти сворованные у них дни. А потом пристрелить. Но Сэм сдержался.

— Отпусти меня, — бормотала дрожащая Бэла.  
— Чтобы ты снова попыталась меня убить? — задумчиво спросил Сэм. — Прости, у меня есть незаконченное дело. Выберешься как-нибудь сама.

Сэм вышел из ванной, захлопнув за собой дверь, слыша как ему вслед жалобно воет Бэла. Ему было плевать. У него появилось то, над чем нужно подумать.

○

Картина вырисовывалась интересная. Бэла призналась, что, заключая с демонами очередную сделку, она отправила их с Дином на самолет, уверенная, что погибнут оба. Бесследно пропавший Кольт служил звеном на пути к сделке — в обмен на него она получила возможность перезаключить контракт. И их смерть была основным условием его выкупа. Кто-то из демонов подсуетился, пытаясь заполучить Дина в Ад пораньше. И Сэма вместе с ним заодно. То, что Кларк Льюис, вылетающий из Денвера в тот день, будет в двух экземплярах, для Бэлы стало полной неожиданностью.

Смерть брата не была несправедливой случайностью. Это знание примирило Сэма с собой, он перестал чувствовать вину за то, что нашёл тогда второго Льюиса. И придало сил двигаться дальше.  
Сэм поехал к Бобби поделиться информацией. Им нужно разработать план.

○ ○ ○

Бобби не позволял Сэму расслабляться, подкидывал всё новые дела. И когда-то это должно было произойти — очередная охота за призраком закончилась пулевым ранением. Пока Сэм пробирался в дом, чтобы найти и сжечь проклятое подвенечное платье, он нарвался на пулю копа в отставке, сохранившего привычку на любой подозрительный шум выбегать с оружием.

Обратно к мотелю Сэм доехал, держась исключительно на ощущении ясной цели — ещё не время умирать.

○

В номере он с трудом стянул куртку, разрезал на себе окровавленную футболку, обильно плеснул на рану перекиси, поморщившись от жжения, глотнул виски, чтобы было легче, выдохнул и начал. В каком-то смысле снова повезло. Пуля от пневматического пистолета не вошла глубоко, застряла над ребрами почти под кожей, так, что можно было подцепить пинцетом.

Сэм скинул её на салфетку. Обработал полость раны антисептиком. Ещё немного выпил и вытащил кривую иглу. Нужно было сшить края и наложить стерильную повязку.

Желудок противно ныл. Сэма мутило. То ли от виски, выпитого натощак, то ли от боли. Но скорее всего, от разочарования: он в очередной раз гонялся за призраками — и в прямом и переносном смысле, — хотя ему нужны демоны. Постоянно ускользающие от него, снова и снова. Сэм запретил себе думать об этом, запретил разочаровываться, шаг за шагом продолжая двигаться. Но в моменты вынужденного бездействия, как сейчас, чувство безысходности и отчаяние прорывались и травили душу.

Он выверенными движениями протыкал иглой кожу, словно шил не себя, стягивая края раны с непривычного ракурса. Шипел и морщился от боли. А когда закончил, кое-как зафиксировав бинты, силы уже были на исходе. Сэм полез искать футболку и понял, что в его сумке чистой одежды нет.

Он как-то совсем перестал заботиться о хозяйственных мелочах. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он в окне выхватил тёмный бок Импалы. В машине оставались вещи Дина, среди которых можно было что-то найти.

Осторожно набросив куртку на голое тело, Сэм вышел во влажно-морозное февральское утро. Детка тоже была вся грязная. Пожалуй, стоило передохнуть где-то пару дней и помыть машину. И всё это время надеяться, что придёт очередное знамение и в этот раз Сэму удастся поймать демона.

Сумка Дина лежала в глубине багажника. Сэм дёрнул её на себя, и откуда-то из-под неё выскочил округлый камень с красным свечением в глубине. Сэм покрутил его в пальцах, пытаясь вспомнить, что это и откуда — трофейный глаз крокотты из Милана. Он усмехнулся, сунул его в карман и пошёл обратно.

Открывая молнию сумки, Сэм совсем не был готов, что, спустя месяцы, та ещё будет хранить отголосок родного запаха. Нет, не Дина, Сэм это понимал, но нутро сумки пахло всем тем, что связано с Дином: бензином, оружейным маслом, потом, металлом, стиральными порошками, травами, пылью и грязью, и чистотой — смесью того, чем была их жизнь.

Сэм осторожно надел футболку, разгладил её на груди, задержав руку над повязкой. Он поначалу таскал вещи Дина, но потом прекратил, решив, что это неправильно. А сейчас опять казалось, что так он ближе к брату, и это успокаивало.

○

Последняя охота была неудачной не только тем, что Сэм словил пулю. Он ехал не за призраком, за очередным знамением — за демоном. Но того перехватили и успели изгнать другие охотники.  
Сэм опять остался ни с чем, с утекающим непонятно куда временем. Один.

Он вспомнил, как пару недель назад в день рождения Дина ездил на могилу Джессики. Стоял там, смотрел на светлый полукруглый камень, где были даты её жизни и смерти. И думал о брате. Они с Джесс родились в один день, и к вечеру, когда на кладбище пришёл Сэм, на могиле уже лежали цветы и маленькие мягкие игрушки. Её помнили, а он даже не заметил, как прошла очередная годовщина её смерти. Но какой бы груз вины он не носил в себе за гибель Джессики, главной его утратой стал Дин. И Сэм не был уверен, что у него будет причина продолжать жизненный бег, после того, как он доберётся до Лилит.

Но где прячется эта демонская сука?

Сэм походил по комнате, снова выпил. Виски начал ударять в голову. Боль сковывала движения и не отпускала. Сэм попытался удобнее сесть, устало потёр глаза и внезапно вспомнил, как Бобби рассказывал ему о магических свойствах глаз крокотты.  
— Да ладно, — он усмехнулся, достал камень из кармана.  
Тот был тяжёлый, необработанный, совсем не такой, каким можно было представить рубин, слушая восточные сказки. Сэм опустил его в свой стакан с виски и поболтал там. Идея отдавала безумием. Но что ему было терять? Сэм вытащил камень, мокрый и липкий от алкоголя, сжал его в кулаке, вытянулся на кровати и прошептал:  
— Я хочу найти Лилит. Подскажи мне, где её искать, — и сунул камень в рот, подкладывая под язык. Шершавый, он неудобно мешался во рту. Сэм закрыл глаза, думая, что с ним не сможет заснуть. И, вопреки мыслям, почти сразу провалился в сон.

○

Он проснулся с судорожным всхлипом, резко сел, выплюнул камень, чуть не подавившись им. Тот лёг на ладонь, утратив своё красное свечение, серый, словно отработанный шлак. За окном было темно. Сколько длился его сон? Сэм сидел, уставившись прямо перед собой, и ничего не видел. Перед глазами стояло лицо, а в мыслях было всего два слова и понимание: Дин жив.


End file.
